Peace on Earth
by KRZR24
Summary: A Sonic and co. Christmas fun times. All OCs invited! Couples: Sonamy, Shadblaze, Knuxouge, slight Crails.
1. Prologue

Starting story now. Prologue.

* * *

_ Christmas time is here  
Happiness and cheer  
Fun for all that children call  
Their favorite time of the year_

_Snowflakes in the air  
Carols everywhere  
Olden times and ancient rhymes  
Of love and dreams to share_

_Sleigh bells in the air  
Beauty everywhere  
Yuletide by the fireside  
And joyful memories there_

_Christmas time is here  
We'll be drawing near  
Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year  
Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year..._

Amy hummed along happily as she heard this song in her nearby grocery store. Her happiness was a result of multiple dates with Sonic, Sasha coming over that same day, and finally meeting Sasha's friends. Her aura was just a huge bubble of happiness, and she literally shone with joy. She thought to her self, _I have a feeling this will be the best Christmas ever._

In more ways than one. . .

* * *

That was just the intro because I want to make sure I can get it right. Anyways, ttfn.

_KRZR24_


	2. Etch a Sketch

I've gotten a couple of reviews for OCs, and thank you for submitting them. I'll use all of them, and all I need to know is if they have any love interests. So when submitting your reviews, it would be nice if you added that. Thanks.

Anyways, STORY TIME!

* * *

After gathering all the materials for her yearly gingerbread house, Amy headed back to her house. Her cellphone rang, and as she was putting her groceries, she picked up the phone. "Hey Sash!"

"Amy, listen, how many bedrooms do you have in your apartment?"

"Um, probably around 5, excluding my room."

"Shit. Anyways, how many people can fit in Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Silver's house?"

"I think that it can has about 20 bedrooms, but Tails is making a huge basement that's going downwards to the center of the Earth, so it might be more. You should ask him."

"Perfect. And just wondering, Rouge's house has how many bedrooms?"

"Probably around 20. She just had it renovated."

"Coolio. Anyways, you know how I said I'm bringing a couple friends with me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kind of brought about 30 or more. And more are coming latter."

"What the hell Sasha? You know my house can't hold that many people!"

"Yeah, but when I invited Tulip, she asked if she could invite someone, and she invited Solar, who invited Flash, who invited Plasma, who invited Ears, who invited Arrow, who invited Yellow (OH, scandal), who invited Vertigo, who invited Cheeks, who invited Plops, who invited Thunder, who invited Coco AND Paradise, who in turn both invited Taurus, who invited Luna, who invited K9, who invited Solstice (just to piss off Solar), who invited . . ."

"Do I want to know the rest?"

"Actually it's pretty interesting. Anyways, where was I. . ."

"Ok, just tell me who is coming."

"K, um Tulip, Solar, Flash, Plasma, Ears, Arrow, Yellow, Vertigo, Cheeks, Plops, Thunder, Coco, Paradise, Taurus, Luna, K9, Solstice, Razor, Axle, Maxwell, Petro, Ruby, and Sam. Krissar might be coming, but I'm not sure."

"Jeez Sasha! Where am I going to put everyone?"

"Simple, if Sonic wants me to reverse some . . . damage that I . . . caused that effectively temporarily ruined his reputation, then he can simply house all my friends. If not, he can expect a sequel."

"Nice Sasha."

"What I'm surprised is that you perfectly okay with me basically scaring the shit out of your boyfriend."

"Yup. The room video was pretty funny, and you made up for all your cruelty by being really nice about me."

"Ok, then see you in ten minutes."

"Ok, b- WAIT WHAT???"

"Yeah, ten minutes."

"I really hate you right now."

"Thank you."

* * *

_**INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: The fun times are about to start. Actually, they're starting now. Knuckles and Sonic, please present yourselves.

Sonic:

_I'm Mister White Christmas  
I'm Mister Snow  
I'm Mister Icicle  
I'm Mister Ten Below  
Friends call me Snow Miser  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
I'm too much!_

_[Cream, Cosmo (she's BAAAAAAAACK), and Tails]_

_He's Mister White Christmas  
He's Mister Snow  
[Sonic]  
That's right!_

_[Cream, Cosmo and Tails]_

_He's Mister Icicle  
He's Mister Ten Below  
[__Sonic__]  
Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch_

_[__Cream, Cosmo and Tails__]_

_He's too much!  
[__Sonic__]  
I never want to see a day  
That's over forty degrees  
I'd rather have it thirty,  
Twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze!_

_[__Cream, Cosmo and Tails__]_

_He's Mister White Christmas  
He's Mister Snow  
[__Sonic__]  
That's right!_

_[__Cream, Cosmo and Tails__]_

_He's Mister Icicle  
He's Mister Ten Below  
[__Sonic__]  
Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
... too much.  
[All]  
Too Much!_

Sonic: Why the hell did I do that?

Me: Watch your mouth buddy. Anyways, it was either this or "Barbie Girl". With Sasha as Ken. And you being Barbie.

Sonic: (shudders) That's why. But wouldn't it be funnier if it were Shadow.

Me: Yeah, it probably would. But I didn't want to be blown to pieces by Chaos Blast, Shadow already hates me for the tutu (see _The New Girl_), and Shadow isn't naturally blue.

Sonic: Damn it.

Sasha: (slaps him in the face) WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IDIOT!!!

Me: Knuckles, your turn.

Knuckles: HELL NO!!!!!!

Rouge: Hey Knuxie, if you do this for me, I promise there will be more of this. . .(full make-out session)

Knuckles: Doh, sure.

(Knuckles in **bold**, Team Dark in _italics_)

**I'm Mister Green Christmas  
I'm Mister Sun  
I'm Mister Heat Blister  
I'm Mister Hundred and One  
They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!  
**

_He's Mister Green Christmas  
He's Mister Sun  
He's Mister Heat Blister  
He's Mister Hundred and One  
_

**They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
**

_He's too much!_

**Thank you!  
I never want to see a day  
That's under sixty degrees  
I'd rather have it eighty,  
Ninety, one hundred degrees!  
(spoken)  
Oh, some like it hot, but I like it  
REALLY hot! Hee hee!  
**

_He's Mister Green Christmas  
He's Mister Sun  
_

**Sing it!  
**

_He's Mister Heat Blister  
He's Mister Hundred and One  
_

**They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!  
**

**_Too Much!_**

Sasha: I'm amazed at how you managed to get them all to sing that.

Me: It was simple: I gave Shadow a huge water gun, I gave Rouge a Chaos Emerald(which I "borrowed" from Sonic), and I promised I would use Omega in this story.

Sonic: Hey, where's my Chaos Emerald!

Me: You probably lost it while you were with Tails and doing flips on the wing.

Sonic: Oh yeah . . . Wait, I don't remember -

Shadow: Oh Sonic, look over here (carrrying the previously mentioned water gun)

Sonic: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs away screaming)

Sasha (after examining picture that was just taken): Nice one Shadow.

Shadow: Now I have some new blackmail material . . . and a water gun . . . perfect . . .

Me: (rushing) Ok, back to the story! PS, the songs are Snow/Heat Miser songs (respectively).

* * *

After convincing Tails, Amy managed to get everyone a room, buy 1,000 bags of junk food (she got a discount because she was buying in bulk . . . and the store owner's granddaughter had been saved by Sonic), AND clean up her house in the course of 10 minutes. Then, she managed to get a HUGE limo to fit everyone and their cousins, and proceeded down to the Train Station. Upon arriving, she saw a mass of anthropomorphic animals shouting and screaming at each other, and she thought to herself, _That must be them._ She poked one of them (which JUST so happened to be Solstice, the sketchoid/sketch bomb of the group), and asked him, "Have you seen Sasha?"

Solstice smirked, and said, "I think I have, but I'm too blinded by your beauty to remember. What's your name?"

Amy giggled at the compliment, "Hi, I'm - "

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. Not that it matters, she's mine buddy." Sonic growled. (OOO jealous much?)

"I think that'll change by the time I'm done here," he replied.

"Oh really? Try me."

"It's on."

"It's on."

"It's on."

"It's on."

"It's-"

"OK, WE GET IT, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP," Sasha shouted.

"Oo, feisty. I like that," Solstice said.

"And I'd like you to shut the hell up, but we can't always get what we want now can we," she retorted. And with that, she walked away, talking to Amy. Solstice was (semi)-shocked that he was turned down that quickly; that was about 2 seconds. But he was determined not only to win her heart, but every other girl in the place too. And what Solstice wanted, he (didn't) get, but he would try his hardest.

Amy asked, "Sasha, why was Sonic so angry? And how did he get here that quickly?"

Sasha replied, "Well, it probably has something to do with the chili dog stand outside the station. As the answer to your first question? J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y!" She stopped her cheerleading routine once she realized that everyone was staring at her. Especially sketchbomb, as she called him.

"What? Just because I'm not an over-caffeinated blond airhead doesn't mean I'm not a cheerleader." And with that, everyone except sketch bomb went back to minding their own business. Sketchbomb was just staring. . .like a sketch.

Before she could do anything however, someone hugged her from behind. She turned around, and smiled when she realized who it was. "Razor! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Same. How have you been?" As the two conversed, Solstice got jealous and muttered to himself, "Why does HE get to hug her like that, but I don't?"

"One, you're a sketch. Two, you're a sketchoid. Three, you're a sketchbomb. Four, you're a sketchpad. Five, you barely know her. And six, you're a Etch-a-Sketch," said Tulip. (Don't you love how many times I used sketch in that whole quote?)

". . . You're pretty hot."

SLAP.

* * *

End of chapter 2. Don't forget Hissara that if you want me to use your OC, just mention it. And the official unveiling of the cousin? My cousin is. . .

Solar-the-Hedgehog

That's why his OCs are the ones most mentioned; we converse about them. So yeah.

Now that that's done, I'm done. Bye!


	3. Final Arrivals

Chapter 3.

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Really appreciate it. So yeah. I'm done.

* * *

When everyone was settled into their rooms, all were happy with the arrangements. All but two; Solstice and Cheeks. Cheeks was put next to Plops, and Solstice was the only guy NOT next to a girl's room (I wonder why . . .). After all that hard work, Sasha's phone went off like crazy, and she grinned widely when she saw the number.

"SAFARI! XANDER! TERRA! Why aren't you guys here yet?"

"Well, we would be, but SOMEBODY managed to get her newly done nails stuck on her eyelash extensions (see _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ the episode when the Cheetah Girls and Chris Brown (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) are on), " Terra said moodily.

"HEY! IT COULD VERY EASILY HAPPEN TO ANYONE YA KNOW," Safari replied angrily.

"If you guys don't like each other so much, then why did you both go on the same train," Xander asked.

"Good point" they both replied at the same time. "AAAAH!!!! I ACTUALLY AGREED WITH YOU ON SOMETHING!!!!! AGAIN!!!!! AGAIN!!!! AGA-"

"How about both of you guys shut up," Sasha said. "Anyways, the room set-up is that Xander is next to Saf, and Terra has the farthest room from Saf possible. Is everyone happy?"

"Yup! GAH!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN??" Sasha hung up before she had to hear anymore. She knew that they would be arguing all of the twenty minutes left of the train ride, and she was too lazy to actually go get them now. So, since she hadn't seen him in a while, Sasha decided to go visit her favorite silver hedgehog.

"Guess who," she whispered into his ear.

"Hm, Sonic," Silver said sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Tails."

"No."

"Knuckles."

"Uh-uh"

"Sh-"

"Don't even say that."

"Amy."

"You suck," she said as she let go, pouting as he hugged her. "You could have at least put some effort into naming people. I mean it was obvious you knew it was me."

"That was the point."

"Again, you suck." Before she could say anymore though, everyone's favorite hedgehog appeared. "Hahaha, she said you suck. She hasn't told me that, which means that she likes me more."

"Were we talking to you? And anyways, again, I don't know you, and I don't want to," Sasha replied. "If you wanted to know, we're dating."

"Not for long." The obnoxious hedgehog chuckled, and walked away slowly. "Who's he," Silver asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I . . . actually don't know. All I know is that he's the sketch of the group," Sasha replied honestly. "Anyways, I gotta go organize something really quickly, so I'll talk to you later. Bye." And with that, she turned on her heels and left, to talk to her favorite cousin.

Currently though, Amy was a little . . . preoccupied. She was with her favorite blue hedgehog in her room doing a little more than talking. They had just gotten there from a date, when Sasha walked in. "Hey Amy, I was just wondering when you and I. . .'ll be leaving now." She walked into her room, got ready to go pick up the guys, and got into a taxi.

In the taxi though, for some reason, Shadow was the driver. But before Sasha could even say it, he turned around and said, "Don't tell this to anyone." She was too scared to ask why he had that job in the first place, so the rest of the ride was in silence. When she paid him, he simply glared at her until she gave him a hundred dollar tip. "Much better." He drove off and left. She shivered and then ran up to her friends, unsuspecting of the chuckling character in the alleys.


	4. A Guy's Worst Nightmare

CHAPTER 4!!!

* * *

The next day, Sasha and Amy began to plan. . .

_**THE SLEEPOVER!!!!!**_

You know, whenever a large group of girls come together, there's a huge sleepover that includes activities such as truth or dare, massive junk food consumption, and other great things like that.

The plan was that it would start in the morning. Everyone (including the guys) would spend the Friday before Christmas shopping for people's presents. (The only reason the guys were involved at the time was because the girls needed SOMEBODY to carry all the gifts.) Then, all the girls would go over to Rouge's house at around six, and the fun and games would begin, and it would continue on like this until a) everyone finished ALL their Christmas shopping or b) Christmas, which ever one came first. The first night would be a mixed group meeting, and that's why it was movie night.

The upcoming days before the sleepover, Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Cream, and Sasha organized the junk food (again, bought in bulk), the sleeping arrangements for everyone, (any guy staying at Rouge's house would be moved temporarily to Sonic's, and any girl staying at Sonic's house would be moved to Rouge's), and a guys' night out to prevent any guys staying at the place (they would probably be going to Foxwoods (Amy's idea)). And by Wednesday, everything was ready for the big night.

Friday morning came, and everyone got to Rouge's place bright and early. Everyone that is except Sasha and Silver. Who got there at the same time. Together. And both were breathless. Even though they used Chaos Control to get there. Rouge said, "Somebody's been busy."

Sasha blushed. "No, I just . . . had to ask Silver. . . a really important question. Yeah."

Solstice leered. "Can you ask me the same question?"

Tulip walked up to him and smacked him on the back of his head. "Perv," She said before walking away. Then the gang began to walk to the mall.

Immediately, the guys cornered Silver. Sonic asked, "So Silver, what made ya late? You're usually the first one to show up to places."

Silver said, "I was just hanging out with Sasha. We mostly played around near the Mystic Gardens," not realizing the double meaning to his answer. All the guys started nudging each other and laughing, including Tails. Silver asked, "What?" And then Shadow clarified. When he finished, Silver's left eye was twitching. He said, "You guys are twisted."

Meanwhile, Rouge basically did the same thing with Sasha. "Seriously though, what were you guys doing?"

"Oh my god, I love that guy. Listen to what he did. So when I got home last night, there was this note from Silver with a gorgeous flower around it. It said: 'Meet me outside my place at 5 AM. PS, this flower is nowhere near as beautiful as you are.' " A collective "AW!" went around the group. "It gets better guys. So 5 AM, I show up, and he's there. Then he takes my hand, and we go to this cute little garden. Before I can even say anything, we start running towards this gorgeous hill to watch the sunrise. Since me and Amy were up all night planning, I kind of fell asleep in his arms. And dear lord, his arms are perfect. They were like a down pillow, but waaaaaaaaay better, and I felt like nothing could hurt me. It was amazing.

And then he accidentally fell asleep too, and we probably would have kept sleeping if Mocha hadn't come and woken me up. Somehow, she had gotten out of Amy's house and she just randomly found us here.

So, we were running to your house, when halfway along the way, I say, 'Silver? Why *pant* are *pant* we *pant* running *pant* to *pant* Rouge's house *pant* if you can *pant* just use *pant* Chaos *pant* Control?'

'Sorry, I *pant* can *pant* be *pant* such *pant* an idiot *pant* sometimes.'

'Yeah, but you're my idiot,' I said, and then he blushed, and it was SO cute. So that's basically what happened."

"You see Sasha? This is why I hate you. Even when you date guys who have shit for brains, they still have somewhat of a clue about romance. Sonic though? I get nothing," Amy said mournfully. "But I'm not talking about Silver though. Don't worry."

"I know you aren't. You're too nice to do that. But anyways, let's stop talking about guys, cuz we're going to do that tonight. Right now, we need to concentrate on our one goal: SHOPPING!!!" The girls said the final word simultaneously, racing into the mall with the guys struggling to keep up.

* * *

I am extremely excited about Kelly Clarkson's newest song "My Life Without You Would Suck". It's coming out on iTunes tomorrow (MLK Day) so I'm really psyched about it, especially cause Kelly Clarkson and I share the same birthday. So yeah. That's why there are so many chapters going up tonight. Until a couple seconds from now,

KRZR24


	5. Forever and Always

CHAPTER 5!!!!! STILL HYPER!!!!!

* * *

After everyone had (sort of) calmed down, Sasha went up to Razor. "You almost done," she asked. "Cuz I need your help on getting someone a present."

He turned to her. "Let me guess. You're trying to find a gift for Silver, but since you've never really been with a guy you actually really like around Christmas, you don't know what to get him. And you've come to me because I'm your best friend who's a guy, and you assume that I'll know what he wants."

She grinned. "That's why I love you."

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm almost done. I just have to get a gift–"

"Oo! My turn! You have to get a gift for Stephanie, and you're trying to figure out what would be best the best present to use to ask her out."

He smirked. "Not quite. I already got her present. I just have to get one for–"

"Really? What did you get her?"

Razor sighed. "I'm going to talk now, and you're not going to interrupt ok? I just need to get a gift for my mom. Stephanie and I have been going out for months in case you forgot. And I got her a necklace if you wanted to know."

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like. . .you know what, let me just show it to you." And he pulled out the most beautiful necklace Sasha had ever seen. And she had seen a lot.

"OMG!! Let me see it! Mhm, just as I thought. Is it a 16 carat diamond Lacy's Forever and Always necklace? With amethyst, and *sniff* just as I thought, one carat of sapphire."

"To this day, I don't understand what it is with girls and pretty rocks," he muttered.

"Don't worry, she'll like it, now come on, I need you to help me find Amy."

"Oh, you're dragging Amy into this too?"

"Yup! There she is! Amy, I have a question for youuuu!"

"What?"

"Wait for me to get to where you are," Sasha said, sprinting towards Amy. "Ok, what did you get Sonic?"

"OMG, it's amazing. You know that new E. Fiddy scent? Trillionaire or something like that? It smells amazing! But don't get it for Silver; I already got it for Sonic.

"Damn. Can you help Razor and I find a gift for his mom and Silver?"

"Sure. Wait Razor. What did you get Stephanie?"

"This," he stuck out proudly.

"OMG IT'S THE LACY'S FOREVER AND ALWAYS NECKLACE!!!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"Again, how do girls know everything about jewelry?"

"It's a skill," the cousins said simultaneously.

MEANWHILE . . .

Shadow was not a happy hedgehog. Idiotic faker was with e-turdna, and both were behind him in line. They were at Lacy's department store cashier, and Sonic was trying to start a conversation. "So Shadow, what did ya get Blaze?"

". . ."

"Shadow?"

". . ."

"Sha–"

"You didn't get Amy a present, and now you're trying to get me to tell you what I got Blaze so that you can get that for Amy."

"No I'm not." Shadow simply glared at him. "Seriously, I'm not." Again with the glaring. "Do you know how intimidating you look doing that?" Glare. "Ok, I admit it, I was."

Five seconds later . . .

"Hey Knuckles, what did ya get Rouge."

"I cut off a splinter from the Master Emerald and had someone make it into a ring for me."

"But aren't you trying to keep the Master Emerald away from Rouge."

"Well, Amy told me that if I give Rouge part of the Master Emerald, even if it's really tiny, she wouldn't try to steal the rest of it."

"That's pretty smart. Anyways, ca-"

"No, get your own idea."

AT THE FOOD COURT 30 MINUTES LATER . . .

"So, are you guys done with your Christmas shopping," Blaze asked.

"Basically, I just need to get a present for Silver. I want to get him something really good," Sasha said.

"Hun, we all go through that. Don't worry, just be open–minded to anything except for holiday clothing, stuffed animals, girls' perfume, food, girls' jewelry, make–up, anything girly for that matter-"

"K, I get it Rouge," Sasha said while laughing.

While the girls were at one table having their conversation, the guys were at another. Solar asked, "Solstice, why don't you have any bags?"

"Simple, I didn't buy anything."

"Why?"

"Cuz I already got everyone their gifts."

"What are they?"

"For the ladies, an autographed photo of myself, and for you guys, you have the gift of being in my presence and watching me work my magic." Had there not been little children around, Solstice would have been a dead hedgehog. Tulip was walking by the table at the time, and nearly dumped her trash over his head. But instead, she walked over to the girls' table, and concocted a plan. . .

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT IN A COUPLE SECONDS!!!!


	6. Davy Jones can’t take the lightning

CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!

* * *

Two hours later, Solstice was randomly hugged by Amy. "Oh wait, you're not Sonic, sorry," she said as she slapped him on the back (see Sonic the Hedgehog '06 when she meets Silver and Sonic Unleashed when she first sees Sonic in his werehog form). He replied, "Hey, I don't mind." She turned and walked away.

Over the next 30 minutes, Solstice was hugged/tackled by every single girl in the group, smirking over at their boyfriends. When he turned around however, the guys immediately started laughing. All over Solstice's back, there were sticky notes saying things like "cheapskate: got his ex-girlfriend a hot dog for Christmas" or "bad breath" or "Warning: May eat small children". Their favorite was placed by Terra: "Shoot me here" with an intricate diagram of the meeting area in his pants. Many innocent children took the liberty to do so, along with kicking him in the same region once he was down. Once this beating was over, he stood up, only to get beaten up by teenage girls, angry that a guy was stupid enough to give his girlfriend a hot dog for Christmas. After that, he attacked one of them, and her brother, boyfriend, father, and all their friends came, and beat him up. And after that, he was hit by a mall police man and many, many mothers, both young and old, when he grabbed at a young child, attempting to get up. Overall, Solstice went through a lot of pain in about thirty minutes. And there was more to come. . .

After the shopping spree, the gang each went to their respective homes, getting ready for the sleepover.

When everyone got at Rouge's house, the fun and games began. Rouge asked, "So, what movie are we seeing?"

Immediately, twenty different titles were shouted. "The Dark Knight!" "Saw 5!" "All 3 Pirates!" "Titanic!" "The Notebook!" "Baby Momma!" "Harry Potter Series!" "V for Vendetta!" "High School Musical!" Everyone stopped at that. "What? I think it's a good movie," Cream said in response to all the odd gazes.

"Well, since we can't watch any R rated movies, Saw, Titanic, The Notebook, and V for Vendetta are off the list. And since Rouge will probably be killed repeatedly if we see it, High School Musical is off too. So our choices are The Dark Knight, Pirates 1, 2, and/or 3, Baby Momma, or Harry Potter 1, 2, 3, 4, and/or 5. Everyone gets one vote, and we're going to do a ballot. The four movies with the most votes will win, and if there is a tie, there will be a second set of votes," Sasha said taking charge. Rouge ran upstairs and grabbed a huge Santa hat, and Sasha got out some paper, and ripped it up into little pieces, one for everyone. Then, everyone scribbled on their paper, put it in the hat, and waited. Once everyone had finished, Sasha, Blaze, Rouge, and Amy went into a separate room to tally the votes. Three minutes later, they returned. "The first choice by far, was the Dark Knight. Second was Baby Momma. The third choice was Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and the fourth is a tie between Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. So were going to do a second round of votes between Pirates versus Harry," Amy said. The process was repeated, and this time, Harry won. "YES! Davy Jones can't take the lightning," Sonic said while jumping up and down, as everyone slowly scooted away from him and Amy whacked herself on the head.

While Rouge was getting the popcorn and everyone was choosing their seats, Solstice decided to take up his dare against Sonic. He walked up to Amy, and said, "I think I have something stuck in my mouth. Can you check for me?" Right before Amy could answer though, Sonic came right to her side. "Amy, I think Rouge wanted to ask you something." She said ok, before walking over to Rouge. As soon as she was out of sight, Sonic turned towards his rival, glaring angrily. "Dude, back off. She's mine." Solstice simply smirked. "We'll see about that." And then the movies began.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER, COUPLE SECONDS!!!!!


	7. A Little Birdy Told Him

Baby Momma had just finished, and everyone was taking a break, talking, making out, or going to the bathroom. Rouge, Blaze, and Sasha were sitting in a corner, laughing at Amy's misery. Amy was sandwiched between Sonic and Solstice, and she couldn't go anywhere without Sonic being there too. Solstice was smirking due to how paranoid Sonic was being, Amy was starting to get really annoyed about Sonic stalking her, and Sonic was glaring daggers at Solstice over Amy's head. Finally, Amy stood up slowly, walked calmly to the kitchen, and rapidly sprinted towards Shadow, hiding behind his back. "Make Sonic stop stalking me," she whispered into his ear. Shadow sighed, and without turning around, seized Sonic by the tail, and took him outside Rouge's house. Rouge, Sasha, and Blaze watched Shadow walking towards the door, and burst into laughter. Amy walked towards them sans Sonic or Solstice, filled with relief. "I never thought that having Sonic stalk me would be extremely annoying. Now I know why he didn't like it when I did it!" They all erupted into giggles, but stopped the moment Shadow ripped the door open, grabbed Solstice, and ran outside, Sonic walking calmly in a couple seconds later. "Sonic, what did you tell Shadow," Amy asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing, nothing" he said, his voice filled with satisfaction.

MEANWHILE WITH SHADOW AND SOLSTICE . . .

"What the fuck are you trying to do," Shadow asked to Solstice at an unknown location.

"What are you talking about," Solstice asked.

"A little birdy told me that you're trying to get laid before you leave, and the girl you chose is Amy."

"Well I have to admit that she's pretty hot and-" BAM! Punch in the face.

"Guess what? Amy is basically a little sister to me. And guess what else? She is basically clueless about anything and everything, and I do not want her heart broken because she was used by a pervert who's only looking for a one-night-stand. Guess who I'm talking about." Before Solstice could reply, another punch to the face was delivered. And another. And another. Followed by a punch to the gut, a kick in the back, and a Chaos Spear to the you-know-where. In other words, the day ended pretty painfully for Solstice. Let's look back:

· Little kids shooting/kicking/punching him in the you-know-where just for fun.

· Teenage girls attacking him for being a bad boyfriend.

· One teenage girl's boyfriend, brother, father, and their friends beating him up for trying to attack her.

· Getting attacked by mothers and mall police for trying to use a little kid to stand up.

· And finally, getting beat up by Shadow. Enough said.

When Shadow came back, thoroughly satisfied, Blaze hugged him tightly. "You are probably among the sweetest guys I know. You're not even blood-related to Amy and really have no reason to beat the living daylights out of Solstice, but you still do for Amy. I can't even imagine what you would do for me." And then she kissed him, while Mocha and Cheese lighted some illegal fire crackers from Canada around them. All the girls "AWW" while this happened. After that was done, Shadow asked, "So, did I miss much?"

"Not really, we just watched Harry Potter while you were gone. Poor Cream though, that movie scared the everything out of her. I don't think she's going to let go of Tails for a while. . ." Blaze looked over at Cream, wide-eyed in terror, clinging onto Tails with all her might. "Those terrible, terrible mermaids . . . ," Cream said while twitching uncontrollably. Tails attempted to get out of her hands, but her death grip only tightened.

"Hey guys," Solar said while walking in.

"Dude, what took you so long," Sonic asked while eating a chili dog.

"Well I was getting something when my 'Solstice is going to be in extreme pain soon' alarm went off, so I got a video camera and basically taped all of Shadow beating him up. Do you mind Shadow?"

"Actually, I want to see what I did to the bastard. I like to look back at my work and review so that I can do a better job if there is a next time."

The video was put into the VCR, and everyone sat down and watched it. It lasted for about two hours, and the whole two hours were highly amusing. Everybody's least favorite hedgehog was getting beaten up multiple times each in a different way, and the video was so funny, it even managed to temporarily relieve Cream of her fear of mermaids. Temporarily.

While it was streaming, Amy decided to sit next to Rouge and Knuckles instead of Sonic (even though they were making out obnoxiously and it was kind of gross) because of the little . . . incident that had happened earlier. She started nodding off, when suddenly a blue streak picked her up, and started running. She would have screamed with exhilaration, but she was too tired. Once they stopped, she almost went flying, if he weren't holding onto her so tightly, keeping her safe.

Sonic knew that this might be his only chance to say what was on his mind before anything between the two changed, so while he was running he was fixing his thoughts. By the time he got to the beach though, he still hadn't organized his thoughts. He started talking with his back to Amy, "Amy. . . Honestly, I don't know what to say. I mean, I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to say it, or how you're going to respond to it. I know you really like, me and, well, I, I, I . . . damn it, why is this so hard to say! Why is it so fucking hard to say that I love you!" Thirty seconds later, he still hadn't had a response. He turned around. Amy was sleeping. So basically, after all that hard work, he managed to tell her the words that she wanted to hear the most . . . while she was asleep and couldn't hear him. Sonic sighed, and just ran Amy to Rouge's house.

* * *

Ok, I'm out of gas. That's pretty much the last chapter being posted for a while. Don't you feel bad for Sonic? I don't, because it gets better for him. But you'll find out later. Until then. . .

KRZR24, signing out!


	8. They're BAAAAAAAAAACK!

Chapter 8!

* * *

Saturday morning came, and the gang took another exciting trip to the mall. This time, Solstice actually brought money with him and bought quite a lot of things. Not really surprising because he probably would have earned himself another harsh beating at the hands of last-minute Christmas shoppers. . .

Anyways, Sonic was still looking around for a present for Amy. He had looked in every single store he thought possible, and still couldn't find something. He had even gone into a Victoria's Secret, but started running the moment he went in, for there in the crowd was a one Sonic fanatic, and that was all it took to unleash fierce outpourings of "Marry me Sonic!" or "I love you, Sonic!" or even the extremely clever "Sonic marry me! I even came up with an acronym for your beautiful name! Sonic stands for Stunning Outstanding Noble Ingenious Creature!". The last one the creepiest of all, especially because someone called Sonic smart and actually took the time to make this thing up. Very creepy indeed . . .

After he managed to ditch them, Sonic crept up slowly towards Amy, hoping to catch her off guard. It would have worked too, if it weren't for that one damned fangirl that he didn't shake off during that hour long speed chase. Turns out however, it wasn't a fangirl, it was a well-known squirrel-chipmunk-gopher thing that had a reputation for being a bitch: Sally Acorn.

"SONIC! It's been such a loooooooooong time since I've seen you! How have you been," the princess said, while hugging Sonic. Amy turned around, and her eyes widened before she grinned at the extreme look of discomfort on Sonic's face.

"Great Sally, especially because YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE," Sonic said.

"Aw Sonic, you know just how to flatter a girl. Anyways, what happened to that pink brat who stalked you?"

"We're dating," Amy said with a smug smirk, interrupting their conversation.

"When were you invited to our conversation fuzzball," Sally asked bitchily.

"Well, since you were talking trash about me, don't I have the right to defend myself," Amy retorted.

"Whatever. You're still nothing but a stupid, ugly, fat, disgusting, wannabe who thinks she can get her hands on MY - "

"BITCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN IN SUCH A LONG TIME," Sasha said with a huge grin on her face. Sally whimpered.

"Sasha, you know her to," Amy asked.

"Yup, she used to go to my school and was the queen b. At least until I came. Anyways, Sally Acorn, why on Earth did you move," Sasha asked.

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-don't s-s-s-scare m-m-me," Sally replied quaking with fear.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?"

"Y-y-y-yeah."

"Are you positive?"

"M-m-m-mhm."

"You sure about that?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

". . . Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Sally ran off screaming.

"That was surprisingly entertaining," Amy said while Sonic was rolling on the ground laughing.

". . . Boo." The same thing happened, but this time with Sonic.

"What did you do to her," Amy asked while Sasha chuckled at Sonic's act of cowardice.

"The question is not what I did to hear, but what she did to deserve it," Sasha responded with a frown on her face.

"What did she do?"

"While she was on the road to her demise, she decided that she was going to get back at me. Xavier had never known her personality and had a huge crush on her. Whenever I tried to show him the real Sally, he never believed me, no matter the countless amounts of evidence I had. Sally somehow learned about this, and asked Xavier out on a date. (She was 15 and he was 12). While on the date, she made it look like she was really into him, and then at the end broke his heart by calling him a short, squat, ugly nerd that would never in the world have a chance to be with her. I don't think he ever got over it. He didn't say a word for a year after that. You remember that don't you?"

"Oh, that was why he stayed in his room the whole time while I was there. But why didn't you tell me?"

". . . I didn't want to tell anyone without him agreeing."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because it came up."

"Whatevs. Anyways, what happened to Sally?"

"A group of people later on that week poured Super-Glue all over her house, and then they egged and tee-peed the place. It still looks/smells like shit and is the most unwanted piece of real estate in our universe. Then someone put poop-colored hair dye into a shampoo bottle of hers. After THAT, another group of people replaced her locker perfume with a bottle of skunk odor, and another group of people introduced a car jacker to Sally's car. When her parents replaced it, later on that day, Sally found the car broken down into itty bitty pieces. And after that, she failed every single paper/quiz/test she took. So she was held back until we were in the same grade! I was so excited, but then she decided to move."

"Wow, you put her through hell."

"Correction. I didn't. A group of unknown persons that may or may not have been lead by me did. And there is a BIG difference because had the first example been true, I probably would have been expelled. But it wasn't, so I wasn't, and that's the end of the story."

"Sasha, have I told you lately that you're amazing."

"You don't need to. I know already. I'm so amazing, I freaking piss glitter."

"I think that's starting to go to your head."

". . . Let's just keep shopping. Did I tell you that Xavier's coming?"

"No, when?"

"I think it's in two days. He's bringing some girl he met with him. Her names Cosma or something like that. She's so sweet; I think you'll love her."

"Okay. I feel like I've heard that name before though . . . whatever. Let's keep shopping until we're dropping!"

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

"Meep. Ok."

* * *

You know that song that I was really excited for? "My Life Would Suck Without You"? Yeah, it came out yesterday (1/20 . . . OBAMA'S INAUGURATION DAY!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) instead of when I expected it to. So basically I wrote all those chapters in anticipation for something that wouldn't even happen until the next day. Yeah, that sucks.

But oh well. That makes me this much closer (squeezes index finger and thumb together tightly) to finishing this story. Until the next chapter,

KRZR24

By the way, it would be extremely nice if you could review the chapters. Extremely.


	9. At the Train Station

"Every time Sally gets bashed, a puppy dies."

Well, all I can say is that I feel terribly bad for all those puppies. Moving on, here is chapter 9!

PS Kid Anime,

I had to alter Janine's personality a little so that she can fit into the story. Instead of having her flirtation directed towards Sonic, it will be more open, along with other stuff . . . You'll see . . .

* * *

Saturday night had finally arrived, and all the girls were extremely excited. Not only was it the night of the big sleepover, there were a couple of new people coming too. Sasha had invited some people who weren't sure if they could go at first, but now they could, and here was the updated list of people (see reviews for visual descriptions):

· Prine

· Sin the Hedgehog

· Janine Roo

· and Song the Hedgehog

Sasha and Amy went to the train station to bring the girl's straight to the sleepover, and the Sonic and Silver came to take the guys on wherever they were going. The train doors opened, and from it came a gorgeous kangaroo, a Shadow look-alike-ish, another Shadow look-alike-ish, and an extremely shy hedgehog. Sasha ran up to the girls and hugged them, "Janine and Song, it has been waaaaaaaaay to long since I've seen you two!"

Janine replied laughing. "That's what I love about you Sasha. Even if you saw someone a week ago, you make it seem like it's been two years."

"Hi S-Sasha," Song replied shyly.

"Girl, have you still not gotten over your shyness issues? Janine, have you been helping her?"

"Trust me Sash, I've tried. It's so-"

"Whatever. Guess who I saw earlier today?"

"Who," both girls asked simultaneously.

"Sally Acorn."

"OMG, do we get to make her life miserable again," Janine shouted excitedly. "I mean, introduce every single happy thing possible to her," she said lamely. Everyone went back to minding their own business.

"Question 1, yes. Question 2, hell no. OMG, sorry Amy, I've totally left you out of the loop. Anyways, J and S, this is Amy Rose, my cousin and BC/FF."

"What does that stand for," Amy asked.

"Best cousin/friend forever. Duh. And Amy, this is Janine Roo and Song the Hedgehog (not related to Sonic the Hedgehog)."

"Wait, you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sasha simply pointed to our true blue hero. She counted down. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!!!!!! I HAVE EVERY SINGLE COLLECTIBLE PLUSHIE, POSTER, AND MINI ROBOT ACTION FIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fumbled around in her purse, and pulled out a mini action figure that closely resembled Sonic, and pushed a button. Immediately, it slowly raised a hand and said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive." Before she could say anything else though, Sasha grabbed her and whispered into her ear.

"Listen J, I don't want to break your heart, but Sonic T. Hedgehog is a taken man . . . er hedgehog. He and my cousin have been going out for a couple weeks, and she's never been happier before. Honestly I don't want her heartbroken, so could you please not use your feminine wiles on him. Plus, he ain't the only fish in the water in these parts," she added with a wink.

"Like the silver guy who's hair looks like marijuana?"

"No, he's mine."

"Why do you get all the good ones?"

"You were the one who decided not to come with me over the summer."

"Oh right. Never mind."

"Oh but some of the guys are taken, so if you see any girl glaring fiercely at you while flirting with someone, he's probably taken by her. Here's the list of guys that are taken:

Sonic, Shadow ("Damn," interjected Janine. "He was second on my list of hot celebs." "Deal with it," Sasha replied), Silver ("Marijuana shaped hair dude," Janine asked. "Yes, now let me continue."), Knuckles ("NO! He was third."), Xander, Razor, and Solar the Hedgehog. He's also not related to Sonic.

The good news is that there are also a lot of cute guys available. For example, there's Axle, Maxwell (who I might add are best friends), Sin ("We've been best friends since kindy remember," Janine responded.), Prine, Solstice (although he's a total sketch. Like seriously.), and other guys who I forget but you probably won't. So don't worry."

"Yay," Janine said as they walked away, with Amy and Song walking behind them.

* * *

While the girls had been talking, the guys were having their own convo. Prine and Sin were at first kind of awed by the fact that they were in the prescence of Sonic and Silver, but didn't show it, for some odd, unspoken, masculine rule. The conversation basically went like this.

Sonic: So, you guys ever been here before?

Sin: No.

Prine: Once, but that was a while back.

Silver: That's cool.

Insert awkward pause.

Sonic: So, what are you guys' names?

Sin: My name is Sin the Hedgehog. Don't forget it.

Silver (whispers to Sonic): He reminds me of Shadow.

Sin: DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT INSOLENT FOOL!

Prine:. . .Ok, well my name is Prine the Hedgehog.

Silver: I'm Silver. Nice to meet you guys. And this here, as you may know, is-

Sonic: No, you're not allowed to say my name. You don't say it with as much. . .as much. . .as much. . .prestige as I do.

Silver: Nice vocab word. Next question: Do you know how to spell it? If not, then what does it mean?

Sonic: You know what Silver? You can just be quiet. My name is *drum roll please* (instantly a deeper and more powerful voice than Sonic's begins to speak while Sonic mouths along) SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR AS HE IS ALSO CALLED THE FASTEST THING ALIVE, THE BLUE BLUR, THE BLUE WIND, THE-

(A young anthropomorphic female mouse has tripped over the cord of the speaker, while Sonic continues obliviously rambling on, not realizing that he looks like a complete and utter buffoon.)

Silver: You know half way through the speaker was unplugged?

Sonic: WHAT? I don't believe you. (Looks about frantically until he realizes that Silver is correct, then promptly begins to cry)

Silver (walks up to Sonic): There, there, its ok.

Sonic (says this while sobbing his heart out): But I worked so hard on perfecting this! I was so close!

Silver: You should stop crying or else Amy'll think you're a baby.

Sonic immediately stops and stands up. Sonic: Amy? Where?

And that's about where Janine begins her freaking out attack thing.

* * *

Sorry about the not updating thing. Midterms + being sick + running right into someone during basketball and breaking glasses while getting swollen eye (still present while I'm typing, so that's why there might be an abnormally large amount of typos this week) do not equal to writing a story in 2 seconds like I did before.

Whateves though. The chapter's done, and I think I'll maintain a once a week updating rate.

Before I'm done though, I noticed that my favorite love triangle (even though technically speaking, its a love "v") has very few well written stories. If anyone can find a good ShadowxAmyxSonic stories anywhere, it would be very nice to leave it in your review. That would be nice.

Ciao,

_KRZR24_


	10. Still at the Train Station

Chapter 10

* * *

Before the coalition could leave the train station however, Sasha got a phone call. "Hello," she asked.

"Why are you talking as if you don't know who's on the phone? I thought you had Caller ID? Unless of course, you don't remember who I am. . ."

"Cinder! Don't ever think that! I just snapped my phone open without checking to see who it was! I don't ever want you to have such negative thoughts about yourself!"

"Thanks, I think I needed that."

"Anytime. So, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering when you're going to pick me up. I've been waiting at the train station for around 20 minutes, and you never showed up."

"WHAT? I DEFINITELY DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE COMING!"

"I left a lot of messages on your voice-mail. I guess you just didn't see it. Or maybe you just didn't care about what I had to say. . ."

"CINDER, IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT, I WILL SMACK YOU TO HELL AND BACK!!! Except you're too nice to go to hell. Whatever. I'm here now, so do you see me?"

"I think so, wait, is Janine here to?"

"Yup."

"Then ok I see you guys, I'm on my way now."

Soon enough, the dusty brown cat was in sight, waving shyly at the assemblage of people waiting for her arrival, not noticing the fact that Sin's jaw had just broken through the floor. "Hi Sasha, Janine, Song, and someone I probably should know but don't because I have an awful memory."

Amy laughed. "Don't worry about it, I can't remember anything on my life. My name's Amy Rose and I'm Sasha's cousin."

Cinder smiled shyly. "Oh ok. Now that I think about it, Sasha tells me a lot about you. Like about the time when you-"

"A-dada, what did I say about talking about things that I've told you in private in public situations," Sasha asked nervously.

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's ok, although I would like to know what she was talk-"

"Oh Cinder! I haven't introduced you to the guys here have I? I'm so sorry. Anyways, this is Sonic, Silver, Prine, and Sin, who is currently drooling and probably didn't realize this until I said so," Sasha said, introducing Cinder to the guys as Sin slammed his mouth shut and wiped the drool off his face. Afterward, Sin smirked.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but be in awe of your beauty," he said while bowing and kissing her hand. She blushed.

"T-t-t-thanks," she replied.

Sonic decided to obnoxiously ruin the moment. "Ooo, looks like somebody's got a crush!"

Sasha whirled around with her most intimidating stare fixed on her face. "If you don't shut up now, I will not restrain myself from giving you a thorough beating."

"Mother," he whimpered. . .

Upon exiting the station, the guys and girls split up, each to their events; the girls to Rouge's sleepover, and the guys to their . . . thing. While Sasha and Janine caught up over what happened since the 5 days they hadn't seen each other (such as the sunrise that Sasha and Silver watched together), Amy tried to learn a little bit more about the shyest and most sensitive member of the quintuplet, Song. "So Song," Amy asked, "how old are you?"

"Shmi-teen."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?"

"Shmi-teen."

"Could you please say that a little loud-"

"She's 13. Now Song, Amy doesn't bite, so there's no reason to be afraid of her," Sasha interrupted, slightly annoyed. After a long silence, Amy tried to start up another conversation.

"So how did you all meet," Amy inquired.

"Well, freshman year, I was the new girl in school, and I was hanging out with our school's quarterback, who also happened to be Sally's boyfriend at the time. She got angry and cornered me in the bathroom along with her airheads. She was planning on giving me a huge ass-whupping when Sasha got out of when one of the stalls and stood up for me. I still don't understand why she was afraid of Sasha," Janine said.

"Well, it helped that Jason (my older brother who's now in college, Song) was Student Council president, captain of the football, basketball, and lacrosse team, and the hottest/nicest/most popular guy in the whole school, who also happened to be the first guy who dumped Sally in her life. And the only reason he did it was because he knew there was bad blood between her and me, not because he knew she was a total hoebag (he found that out later)," Sasha answered.

"Omg, I completely forgot about Jason. I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving. How's he doing? Is he coming this week," Amy asked.

"Why don't you ask him tomorrow? He's coming with Xavier and that Cosma girl who's trying to steal Xavier's heart from you Song, so you better watch out."

"I though you said you liked the girl Xavier's bringing," Cinder asked confused.

"I do, I just think our little Einstein would be better for him."

"Oh. I still feel like I've heard her name from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it," Amy said. "I'll figure it out later. Anyways, how did you meet Song and Cinder?"

"Basically, it was the last day of school the year before Sally left and transferred to a different school, and she and her Barbies were getting pay back on all the nerds (no offense you guys," Sasha said. "None taken," the two girls replied) that didn't give her answers on tests and quizzes over the years. We came into the bathroom, stopped them, and took both girls under our wing, because we thought that Sally would be coming back, and didn't want these two to get roughed up again. By the time we found out Sally was gone for good, we had already bonded, and so we just stayed together."

"That's cool."

* * *

End of Chapter 10. Sorry for the not updating thing, I was just enjoying my vaca and not updating enough. But don't worry! I have half of the next chapter written, so it will be going up soon. Until then,

_KRZR24_


	11. Let the festivities begin ish

Chapter 11

* * *

5 minutes later. . .

"We're here girls!"

The group of five arrived at Rouge's massive mansion, and were waiting on the porch for Rouge to open the door. Moments after ringing the extremely obnoxiously loud door bell, knocking on the huge, bigger-than-Sonic's-ego knocker, screaming the Rouge's name sixteen times, walking around and checking to see if the back door was unlocked, walking back after realizing that it wasn't, and ringing the doorbell AGAIN, one could hear rapid footsteps rushing to the door, and it was opened. A red-faced Rouge (haha, that's a pun) opened the door, panting, and said, "Hey! You can leave all your stuff in the Mud Room, I'll have someone bring it in for you. Knuckie!!"

"Ooh," Amy teased while walking into the living room, "what was Knuckles doing here Rouge?"

If possible, Rouge turned into a deeper shade of red. Had she been eating something in a restaurant, one would have thought that she was choking on something. "We had some . . . unfinished business to attend to," Rouge replied.

"Cough *sex* cough," Sasha said lightheartedly.

Rouge glared at her. "Actually, first he asked me what kind of jewel I would like on a ring, diamond or as he said 'sapphire to match my eyes'." She giggled. "After THAT, he helped me set up for tonight. Then, we . . . took advantage . . . of the fact that . . . the sleepover wasn't starting for another hour, which means that you are early, which means that you're going to help me set up right?"

"Sure . . ." the girls replied, knowing fully about her raging temper.

* * *

50 Minutes Later. . .

"Jeez Rouge! You definitely said you were almost ready when I called THREE HOURS EARLIER," Blaze said, while waltzing into the middle of chaos formerly known as Rouge's basement.

"Well, maybe if you came and helped, I would have been done a long time ago," Rouge snapped.

"Whoa, no need to act bitchy," Knuckles said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, so now you're calling me a bitch," Rouge asked angrily, nearly ripping the poor guy's arms off.

"Knuckles, I think it would be best if you left now. You know how she gets when she's hosting a party or something like this," Amy whispered quietly.

Obviously not quiet enough. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME," the now fully enraged bat asked the pink hedgehog. "CUZ I WILL WHUP YOUR ASS IF YOU'RE TRASH TALKING ME PINK-" She couldn't continue because of the lips that had pressed onto hers, turning her legs into Jello. Before she could fall however, Knuckles ended the moment, and held her for a couple seconds.

"See you tomorrow," Knuckles asked while grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah," Rouge said in a trance like voice. Until Blaze pushed her jaw up, Rouge did not realize that her mouth was open in a very unattractive fashion. "Damn, he can still knock me out with just a single kiss," she said, while the other girls surrounding her laughed.

Little did they know, death was upon them. . . jk, jk, jk, funny inside joke. Sorry for the distraction. Back to story.

Sasha walked to the door while laughing, to see whether or not anyone was outside. She laughed at what sight was waiting for her.

"Hey Safari, how you doing Terra," she said. "If you guys were outside waiting, why didn't you ring the doorbell or the knocker thingamabob?" Both girls were on opposite sides of Rouge's porch, simply glaring at one another.

"If I did that, that would mean I would have to get closer to Tweedledum over there," Terra replied moodily.

"Oh really, than I guess that makes you Tweedledum-mer," Safari spat out, her nostrils flaring.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need for a fight here. You guys came her to have fun, not to kill each other," Sasha said, for once trying to maintain the peace. Both girls glared at each other for a moment, then "hmmped" before they walked into the house. Sasha sweatdropped at them, before turning around and seeing Cream walking up the killer, almost vertical driveway. "CREAM," Sasha screamed while running down. The poor girl was simply standing on the driveway, eyes closed, waiting for the impact. But instead, there was none. The young rabbit opened her eyes. Sasha had taken her suitcase, and was walking up the hill. She turned and frowned. "Did anyone bring you here?"

"Yes, Tails did," Cream said, unsure of what the response would be.

"Then WHY DIDN'T HE GIVE YOU A RIDE UP! THAT IS SO RUDE, MAKING YOU GO ALL THE WAY UP A HILL IN THE DARK, ALL-"

"But Ms. Sasha, he's right here." Sasha peeked behind the rabbit. Sure enough, carrying 5 oversized suitcases, was Tails.

"Omg Tails, are you ok," Sasha asked, worried about his safety.

"Don't worry, I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Tails said, at the second half of the sentence rolling down the hill. Sasha and Cream rushed to the poor fox.

"Tails, are you ok? Did you break anything," Cream asked.

"I'm ok, now that you're here," the kitsune said slightly delirious, smiling up at her. Cream blushed, and Sasha decided that was her cue to leave. She smiled, and raced up the steep hill, excited to tell Amy about the events that had just played out in front of her.

* * *

A very clever method Rouge used earlier in this chapter. Not only did she change the topic, she also managed to do it in a way that the girls would be too busy to ask more on, AND she got the sleepover ready in time. I wish I could do that. Sigh. Oh well. Don't forget to tell me what you think, send me your OC (with character descriptions and any romantic links with other characters), or just give me a free cookie, which you can do by simply reviewing. Adieu!

_KRZR24_


	12. Ok, this time its actually starting

Chapter 12

* * *

"So Knuckles, did you put it in," Sonic asked, clearly excited about whatever he was talking about.

Knuckles grinned. "Yup, it was so easy. With Rouge rushing around trying to figure out where everything was supposed to go, I just pushed the cam-"

"SHH!! No more talking about this until Tails gets here. Deal?"

"Deal. Dude, but why do you want to keep it a secret until he gets here?"

"Cuz I'm looking out for my lil bro. Don't want him missing out on anything."

"If you say so. So, when's he coming?"

"I'm right here," a (still) pre-pubescent voice sounded through the room as Tails walked in, a dazed expression on his face. Sonic stared at him for a couple moments before grinning widely.

"What were you doing?"

"I was not kissing Cream, nope, no way, no siree, nu-uh."

Both Knuckles and Sonic were smiling this time. "If you weren't," Sonic said, "why do you have shiny, sparkly lip gloss on your mouth?"

"Um . . . well . . . you see . . . the girls did a make-over on me! Yeah. I thought I got rid of all the signs, but I guess I forgot about the lip gloss."

"Oh really," Sonic said with an evil smirk, "So then if I call Amy right now, she would confirm this story?"

"W-w-well why would you? You wouldn't want to detract from her fun at the sleepover."

"She has at least three other nights to enjoy herself in an all-girl surrounding."

"And plus, if it's a call from her "Soniku", then she won't care," Knuckles added.

Tails' left eye twitched. "But don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do, who ever said that I didn't," Sonic said with a shocked expression on his face. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a phone call to make." But before he could even dial her number, his cell rang. "Hey Amy!"

"Oh my god Sonic, you won't believe what happened tonight. Our own Miles Prower actually-" BUZZZZZ! One moment Sonic's phone was on speaker, and the next, it was in Tails' hand, slammed shut.

"FINE! I ADMIT IT! I, MILES PROWER ACTUALLY KISSED CREAM THE RABBIT ON THE MOUTH! HAPPY NOW SONIC AND AMY?"

"Actually, I was going to say that you were willing to carry Cream and my suitcases up Rouge's driveway, and I was going to pour guilt onto Sonic to have him do that too," Amy said.

"But, now that you told US (as in all the girls surrounding the phone) that juicy piece of gossip, I have to visit a certain Cream the Rabbit," Rouge said happily. "No wonder Sasha was holed up with Cream!" One could hear the smirk on her face. "So ttfn dudes, and see you later." And with that, the conversation ended.

Slowly, Knuckles and Sonic turned to Tails slowly. But instead of seeing a yellow fox, they heard a great whoosh, a "beep-beep", a slam, and another "beep-beep". After searching the house for 10 minutes, they finally found Tails, crouched in the X-hurricane (his latest plane), whispering to himself, "Find my happy place, find my happy place."

Sonic sauntered up to the twitching kitsune. "Hey buddy. I have a proposition for you."

Tails' head jerked up, and he looked at Sonic. "Have you been trying to read the dictionary in one sitting because of Shadow's dare?"

"Maybe, now listen. Me and Knux have a camera hooked up in Rouge's house in the basement where most of the sleepover's gonna be. All the guys have agreed to watch, except for Razor, and it's gonna start soon. If you want to, you can come and watch and find out if Cream really feels the same way about that kiss ya just layed on her."

"What happens if I say no?"

Sonic grinned evilly, while all the guys walked into the garage. "What's that you wanted to tell us about Tails," Silver asked.

"Your call bud."

Tails stared at Sonic in shock. "You win."

Sonic replied to Silver. "Oh nothing, now hurry up and head over to the basement, we've got some spying to do . . ."

With the Girls . . .

"So, now that everyone finally got here, it has been decided that the sleepover shall begin," Rouge said, finally happy that everyone showed up. "For our first activity, we will begin the painting of both the finger and toe nails. Now Amy and Blaze, please enter."

With that, Amy and Blaze pushed through the room, dragging a 10 foot tall, 20 foot wide make-up kite. Rouge waltzed up to it, and typed in the intricate password (cough Knuckie cough), and the great big box of nail polish magically opened. Inside it, every single color under the sun (and over it to) was represented.

"Dang," Sasha said in awe. "Even I don't have that many colors." There were colors including glitter, crazy swirly colors, pre-painted extensions, and Rouge even had 25 different shades of black. The movie _Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist_ was on while the nails were done, as about half the girls for some reason hadn't seen it yet. They witched at Tris, laughed at the Christmas-like festival, and barfed at the gum's circle-of-life. At the end of the movie, most girls were either swooning over the adorable-ness of Michael Cera (aka Nick), praying that Jonathan B. Wright (aka Lethario/Beefy guy) actually wasn't gay in real life, or crying because it turns out Jonathan B. Wright is 22, and therefore out of their reach (thank you Wikipedia).

With the Guys . . .

Everyone (except Razor) was at a Blockbuster store, hunched over a large pile of DVDs, specifically of Nanip (the movie the girls just watched abbreviated), and all had black Sharpies. "You ready," Sonic asked. They simply nodded, and quickly began to do their damage control. After they finished, they examined their work: every single Nanip cover had Nick/Michael Cera (I love how he's 21, but still looks like a 14 year-old boy . . . and is playing one in his next movie, _Youth in Revolt_ . . . its absolutely adorable!) completely blocked out in black. The guys smiled at their work, and headed over to Best Buy . . .


	13. After the Manis and Pedis

Chapter 13

* * *

With the Girls . . .

"Now, since we've done our nails and toes, what are we going to do," Sasha asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Well, I was thinking of a little round of TOD," Rouge said with an evil smirk. Everyone attending cheered. That is, except for Sasha. She had a sneaking suspicion of being watched. Before she could initiate the game, Sasha dragged Rouge aside.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched. I think there is a security camera on the premises."

Rouge merely blinked. Sasha sighed and tried again, "I think that there's a camera recording us in here." Rouge gasped, and turned to start to look all over for it. "WAIT," Sasha said. "We have to act completely normal until we get some evide– Oo, text!" She scanned it quickly, and immediately turned red with anger.

Rouge asked. "What is it? Who's it–"

"SH!" Sasha began to type with the artful speed that only master texters can achieve. She waited a couple seconds, and then her phone vibrated again. She flipped it open, quickly scanned the message, and called over Amy and Blaze. As soon as they gathered, she told them the news. "The guys have put a camera on the wall right next to the TV. Very strategically placed if you ask me: they were probably thinking that we would be spending so much time watching TV or playing games that we wouldn't notice."

Blaze asked, "How did you find out?"

Sasha smiled, "Razor is such an awesome friend. Like seriously."

Amy then asked, "What are we going to do?"

Rouge and Sasha looked at each other and smirked. "We're gonna give them exactly what they want; a show."

By the time the guys came back, it was already 7, and they almost missed the beginning of truth or dare. Strangely enough, Rouge, Blaze, and Amy grinning widely, anticipating what would happen. Rouge spun the Polar Seltzer bottle (hey, almost everyone here was underage . . . not that most of them didn't drink, but Cream's mother had a way of knowing if the young rabbit saw something inappropro, and could wring out a confession out of her), and it landed directly on Sasha. Both inwardly cheered. "So Sasha, truth or dare."

The daredevil winked. "Dare."

Rouge took some time to "think" up a good dare. "Ok, I dare you to cross-dress, go outside near a bar, and hit on a girl."

Sasha widened her eyes in (fake) surprise. "Are you serious?"

Rouge simply smiled. "And just to make sure you don't cheat (and to laugh at your misery), we're all going with you."

Sasha smiled. "How can all of you fit?"

Rouge whistled, and a large limo rolled up in front of the house. "Ready?"

Sasha wilted. "Sure," she said unenthusiastically.

The moment the girls got into the car, the whole situation changed. Sasha relaxed and Amy began to take charge. "Okay ladies, we have a situation here. Somehow, the guys have infiltrated our hideout, and we have to find a way to get back at them. Sasha and Rouge have a plan, but first I would like to hear any ideas. Who's first?"

Cinder said, "We can go out in face paint, surround the house, and scare them."

Blaze said, "That might not be a good idea. I mean, they might realize that we've got something in store if we're gone for too long. This trip only gives us enough time to plan the stuff, and if we leave the house too often, they'll get suspicious."

Cream smiled innocently. "We could all pretend we're in a slasher film and each of us can be killed in a gruesome fashion by some unknown force. Then they would blame themselves for our deaths, and they would race in to save us, and Tails would swoop down and . . . I think I'll be quiet now." By now, everyone (including the driver) was staring at the little rabbit, either shocked because of Cream's morbid thoughts, or because of her crush on Tails.

"Well, we might not want to give them all a heart attack. But if they try this again, we could always use that. Thanks for the idea however. Anyone else," Sasha asked.

Cinder then asked. "Well Amy, what did you mean by 'infiltrate'?"

"They somehow managed to get a video camera that onto one of the walls. I'm pretty sure that it was Knuckles," Amy replied.

"Now that I think about it, it probably was. He was the only guy that came to my house for a while, and that was the only time that HE offered to help," Rouge added.

"Ok, does anyone else have any ideas," Amy asked. "Ok, so what was your idea Rouge?"

"Well, what we can do is give the guys exactly what they want; a lovely performance. They want to find out how we feel about them, so we'll give (slightly altered version of) it to them. So, here's my plan . . ."

With the Guys . . .

"They've been gone a while," Silver said nervously.

"Dude, chill. They probably just dropped by at the mall or something for "five minutes". They'll be back soon," Sonic replied. Sure enough, there were all the girls whispering and laughing. Sasha raced in to change out of the male clothing that she was wearing, and Rouge laughed. "Don't worry Sasha, I'm sure that girl you hit on won't recognize you in the light and as a girl," Amy said whilst laughing.

"Shut up," Sasha muttered when she walked out. She spun the bottle and *cough cough* it "coincidentally" landed on Amy. "Oh no," Amy said once she realized what happened.

"So Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Scaredy cat. Anyways, what is the secret that you have kept for the longest time?"

"Well, it would probably be that I was related to you," Amy said while laughing, not noticing the glare she was receiving from Sasha. The bottle nearly thwacked Amy on her head if Rouge hadn't caught it halfway in the air. "Jeez Sasha, no need to be violent." Once again, the bottle spun around, this time pointing towards Cream. "Ok Ciream, truth or dare."

"I'll take a dare," Cinder said shyly.

Amy thought about it. "Ok, I dare you to t-p the guys' place."

"That's it? I was expecting something way more scary and dangerous. Not that I want you to change the dare though. I'm fine with it," the rabbit responded to her.

* * *

Sorry about not updating, but I went tubing last weekend and spent a lot of time out last week. I know, I know, lame excuses, but at least I don't have like a 400 word chapter. Oh and Dawn, I can't really incorporate your characters into the story until one or two chapters from now. I don't want you to think that I just have a grudge against you for some reason.

Anyways, besides all the stuff I was doing this weekend, Kelly Clarkson's new album _All I Ever Wanted_ came out Tuesday, and I'm a major Kelly fan (did I tell you we have the same birthday? Yeah, I think that's awesome), so I was extremely excited about that. Just a random blurb I had to insert.

And if any of you guys are wondering when this story is ending, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I think I'm around halfway through (note the THINK). Hopefully (crossing my fingers) I'll be done by my birthday (tee hee), so yeah. But if I'm not, it's because I suck with deadlines when its not school related (see when I planned to finish my previous two stories).

Now that I got that out, its time for me to go before my mom realizes that I'm not actually doing my bio project. :)

_KRZR24_


	14. Superglue ain't got nothing on NPR

Chapter 14

* * *

With the guys . . .

"Shit, what are we going to do," Silver asked, scared for his life.

"All we need to do is turn off all the lights and close all the shades, and we should be fine," Shadow said, not at all disturbed. "Oh, and the TV."

"But what if they try to come into the house. Amy has a key," Sonic said, not quite realizing the full extent of that.

Solstice leered at him. "Why does she have a key to the GUYS' house Sonic? Has she been a naughty girl?" He promptly received a punch to the face, gut, and back. "On second thought, I take that back," Solstice whimpered.

Shadow and Sonic cracked their knuckles. "We thought so." Shadow continued. "Anyways, so than we'll just get out of here and take all the spying stuff with us. Getting caught isn't worth a couple extra seconds of watching them get ready. Plus, we can always keep a guy nearby to keep guard."

"Ok, but let's hurry. I would hate to have Sasha know that we were spying on them," Sonic said, shuddering, thinking about the LAST time he got Sasha really angry.

_Flashback . . ._

_Then, out of the blue (no pun intended), the doorbell rang. Sasha, not wanting to get in a fight with her cousin (she still didn't forget the closet), went to go open it, shouting to Amy, "I got it." The moment she opened the door, a warm set of lips kissed her right on the mouth. She opened her eyes in shock, and instead of seeing the expected (Silver), she saw. . . Sonic. And she was furious._

_After much pain . . ._

_Sonic had never had to be hospitalized before. Never had a bruise, broken bone, stitches, or a sprained ankle. Now, before he had cuts and scrapes, but never anything serious enough to be hospitalized. Note carefully._

_Upon arriving on the scene, Amy saw a lot. Sonic was bruised, and severely injured . . ._

"Mommy," Sonic murmured, while remaining in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Everyone rolled their eyes, and speed cleaned the place. Once it was done, and all the spying equipment was taken down, everyone was about to leave when Sin rushed out with a huge stack of eggs and toilet paper. He turned and looked at them. "What? They're going to prank us, so we might as well get some revenge." Everyone nodded at his wisdom, and slinked over to Amy's apartment, leaving Silver behind to keep watch.

"I still don't know why you have some much toilet paper in your house," Janine said in awe as they drove over to the guys' place.

Rouge simply smiled. "When you're hosting a sleepover, you must be prepared for all sorts of hypothetical circumstances that could occur."

Sasha wrote this down on a notebook. "This maybe the best sleepover I have gone to ever." All the girls nodded in approval.

"Aw, thanks you guys," Rouge said while barely blushing. "Now Cream, its time to do your thing, and t-p that place." The young rabbit nodded, and exited the car.

The girls watched in wonder as Cream dashed around the exterior of the house, slathering every single visible inch of house with Superglue, carefully making sure that not a single drop of the adhesive landed on her. Afterwards, Cream meticulously placed multiple layers of toilet paper all over the glue, save for the door, which remained covered with a very thin almost invisible layer of Superglue. Upon completing her work, she skipped over to the car, and opened door. However, she realized that she could not let go of it once she tried going in. Immediately, the rabbit began to worry. "Guys, I'm stuck," she said, while silent tears began to fall from her face.

Sasha rapidly searched through her bag, cursing all the while until she found the desired objects: nail polish remover and a couple of Q-tips. She turned over to the girl in the "sticky situation" (get it?). "Cream, has it dried yet?"

She sniffled. "Yeah. Isn't that a bad thing?"

Sasha smiled kindly. "No, actually it's pretty good. Now I can remove your finger from the car door. For (as quoted by the original Superglue corporation) 'it (Superglue) has one weakness: acetone.' And 'Acetone is often found in household nail polish remover, and a small amount on the end of a Q-tip or cotton swab applied directly to the glue should dissolve the bond without damaging the skin.' " (True story, it actually does work. My friend got it stuck on her when we were making something in Tech Ed last year, and nail polish remover was what we used to "dissolve the bond".) Sasha poured a little nail polish onto the Q-tip, and then dabbed at the point of contact. Soon enough, Cream could release her finger from the car door without peeling any layers of fur/skin.

"Thank you Ms. Sasha," Cream said while hugging her new found idol. Then she skipped inside and began to examine other parts of her body, as to make sure that there was no Superglue left.

As the girls drove off, Silver stepped out of his hiding place, and called the guys. "Hey Shadow? Yeah, while you're at the Amy's house, take all the nail polish remover that you can get. We're gonna need it. Shut up Sonic; I did not decide to paint my nails the color of the rainbow today. And I didn't decide to dye my hair 'Party in my Cabana'. How do you even know that that's a type of nail polish? Oh, right. Amy's favorite color. Whatever. Anyways, nail polish remover is the best thing to get rid of Superglue. And yeah, they superglued the toilet paper on. Hurry up, because they might drive by Amy's place and see that the lights are on and get suspicious. Yeah, ok. Bye."

* * *

So yes, it is true. If you ever got Superglue on your skin (excluding the mouth, eyes, and eyeballs) household nail polish remover containg acetone is a recomended way to remove it. True stuff. It's even on the official website for Superglue (.).

And because of the amazing load of free time I had today, I mananged to add a whole new chapter today. WHOOT! But if I don't add another one this week, its probably because I'm being a slacker turtle and decided not to upload another chapter for this week. So yeah.

Until next chapter

_KRZR24_


	15. Catfight

Chapter 15

"Damn it, I can't believe they weren't there," Sasha grumbled as they left the car. "And that was Plan B, too."

Amy looked at her cousin strangely. "Sasha, didn't you say that the 'performance' was Plan A?"

"Yes."

All the girls sweat-dropped. "How come we are on Plan B if we haven't even started Plan A?"

"What, you don't do all your plans in reverse alphabetical order," Sasha asked innocently.

Amy whispered to Blaze, "And then she wonders why I think she was dropped as a baby."

Before Sasha could give Amy anything more than a harsh glare, Song asked her a question. "Sasha, if that was Plan B, and you do your plans in reverse alphabetical order, than what happened to the other plans?"

Sasha blinked. "Silly Song, all my other plans were _illegal_," she replied. Before anyone could comment on that however, Sasha' phone vibrated. She shouted triumphantly and then proceeded to read the message.

_Hey, they're back,_ Razor said.

_Cool. R they finished setting up the equipment?_ Sasha asked.

_Basically. If ur going 2 do something, u should start now._

Ignoring all stares she was receiving, Sasha looked up and said, "Ladies? It's Showtime."

"Shadow, are you done yet," Sonic asked. "I don't wanna miss anything."

"Shut the hell up Sonic. It's almost ready." Click, twist, snap, stomp. "There, it's done."

Normal POV

"I'm still in shock that you haven't been kissed yet Song. I mean, you're gorgeous, you're the perfect height, and you're totally smart. I just can't believe it," Rouge said, while simply looking at the girl. Song simply shrugged.

"I guess my dad being the police chief doesn't help," she said.

"Oh. Ok, so Amy spin the bottle." The bottle quickly twirled around before landing on Sasha.

"Again," the poor hedgehog groaned. "Why me?"

"Deal with it," Amy said in a sing-song voice. "Truth or dare?"

"After what happened to me last time? I'll stick with truth."

"Hm, let me think. Ah yes, Sasha. Who do you have a thing for?"

"Well, I have to say everyone." At this, the whole room shifted away from the pink hedgehog. "No, not like that. I mean, I got everyone a present. That is, except for . . . him." At this, the whole room sighed in relief while squealing, itching to learn more.

"Since you didn't answer the proper question, I'm going to have to ask a different one. Who is this special someone of yours," Amy questioned.

"Smnhnhn," the hedgehog said whilst blushing.

"Who, I can't quite hear you," Amy teased, thoroughly enjoying the embarrassment that her cousin was undergoing.

Sasha glared at her for a full minute before saying, "Solstice." It was so silent in either house, that you could hear a pin drop. Amy was shaking with what appeared to be laughter (at least to the guys), until she sped across the room and slapped Sasha soundly in the face.

"WHAT? YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE HIM, AND THAT HE'S **_MINE_**," Amy said, her face contorted into pure rage.

Sasha spat on the ground. "What happened to your precious 'Soniku'," she replied mockingly.

Amy glared at Sasha with unmasked hatred. "Who cares about him? After all, he rarely cares about me. He doesn't know how to treat a girl right. He never holds the door for me when we go out to eat at restaurants. He always makes me pay FOR BOTH OF US when we go out ANYWHERE. And he has ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE OF ROMANCE. When I get with Solstice however, I-" SLAP.

"SHUT UP, THE HEDGEHOG IS MINE." To everyone's great surprise, this was said by young, innocent, lovable Cream. This was followed by multiple declarations of love from all of the other females at the sleepover, and culminated into a massive pillow fight.

At the guys' house. Nothing but pure shock was etched upon everyone's face. Everyone that is, the hedgehog who had just heard that basically every girl he knew was deeply in love with him. Needless to say, he was ecstatic. "Ha ha ha, I knew it! Just when you thought all those girls were wrapped around your finger, look who comes out as champ! Me, the ultimate pimp! Don't worry though. If you're nice to me, I might give you a girl for a night or two."

Needless to say,when the girls heard about this, Solstice faced a fate worse than death: a mob of angry girls totally pissed off and most that had weapons the size of his torso.

Also, needless to say Solstice lost all feeling in his body that night. In fact, the guys were so busy kicking Solstice's ass, they almost didn't notice when Rouge collided into the camera. With her chest.

Note the ALMOST.

* * *

Sorry about the not updating thing. I've just been REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY busy for a REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY long time. But never fear. Good Friday is near! Meaning that I have a whole day off to type up a whole new chapter!!!!

So until then (aka tomorrow),

_KRZR24_


	16. Here Comes the Sun

Chapter 16

As the sun stretched its thin, delicate fingers across the land, and one could clearly see that the world was slowly developing from a black, bleak, cold night into a sunny, cheerful, warm(er) morning. It felt like the day would have a comfortable temperature for mid-winter, and if one listened carefully, one could hear the sound of a rooster, welcoming the sun. That is, until it was cruelly shot down from its post by a rock. "Damn it, Rouge. Why do you have a rooster in you house," Sasha grumbled as she attempted to get out of her sleeping bag.

Rouge simply shrugged sleepily. "Rooster? Why would I have a rooster," she replied as she yawned widely.

Sasha responded. "Whatever, let's just wake everyone up. We still have to buy Christmas presents for people and there are some people we have to pick up at the train station. Would you like to help me with waking everyone up in the room," Sasha added with an evil smirk.

Rouge shot out of bed and grinned. "Sure."

5 minutes later . . .

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Immediately, one could hear the sound of people falling out of their beds, only to end up in a tub filled with freezing cold water. Multiple curses could be heard being shouted from the house, and it should be suffice to say that the girls were wide awake once this ordeal was over. Except for a certain purple pyrokinetic, who was frozen into an ice cube. She simply glared at the other members of the room, and once she figured out the cause/s of her current state, she began to calculate her own plan for revenge . . .

Before the girls could get their hands on Sasha and Rouge however, they raised their hands in their defense. "Hey, if you guys were in our position, you'd do the same thing. Plus, we need to go over to the guys' house to pick them up so that we can go back to shopping." At this, everyone else squealed and started their morning activities, which included cleaning up the mess they had made the previous night.

Except for a certain purple pyrokinetic, who was slowly inching her way to the oven. As soon as she freed herself, she turned on the others. "IT'S PAYBACK BITCHES!!!!!!" And proceeded to burn down the house.

At the guys' house, if possible the place was a thousand times worse. Everywhere you looked, something was broken, whether it was furniture, technology, or Solstice. Unlike the girls' house, the guys were completely unwilling to start the next day. Why, you may ask? They were not at all interested in seeing the (possible) love of their life toying around with them when said person had feelings for another, especially if it was a lothario who was convinced that he was the greatest pimp in the world. To their great surprise, when someone finally did wake up, it was to furious knocking on their front door. Razor managed to get through the obstacle course formerly known as the living room, and opened it. There stood all the girls, their teeth chattering. "What took you so long," they asked in unison. Razor simply stepped aside.

They all gasped. All the furniture was askew and/or broken, and there was broken glass everywhere. Dried blood was visible everywhere they turned (thankfully, it was all Solstice's), and Sasha was pretty sure that she saw a piece of someone's femur where the TV was supposed to be. One thought raced through their minds: "Dayuuuuuum!" Someone groaned and woke up, rolling off the coach and landing painfully on a particularly large piece of glass. "Damnit, why does everything happen to me?" Before the girls could shut their jaws, Solstice looked over and leered. "What can't believe my amazingness because I managed to survive this?"

"Yeah, mostly because we were hoping that you were dead," Sasha snarled.

"Aw baby, don't say that, especially because of how you were talking about me all last night and how you loved me and all," Solstice replied, attempting to cozy up to Sasha. Bad idea. She immediately flipped him over her back and he (fortunately) landed in a fireplace. Blaze, still trying to take her anger out on people, proceeded to burn him. Due to his hellish screams, the rest of the house awakened, and were pleased to see that (if possible) Solstice was in more pain then the night before. To their displeasure, they were not the only ones. All the other girls were laughing, except for Amy, who had run out and come back with a LARGE gallon of gasoline. No need to continue. Before Amy could do so, Solar walked up in front of her. "WAIT! Hasn't Solstice suffered enough?"

Blaze paused her torture momentarily, before switching the object of her flames to Solar, if only for a moment. "Jk, jk," he replied, allowing them to continue on with the sacrifice.

After Solstice had been properly hospitalized, the girls waltzed to their respective guy, each only to be . . . REjected. "What's wrong," Amy asked Sonic, with a worried expression on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sonic simply shot her a disgusted look. "Just . . . get out of my life."

* * *

You may hate me now for ending it like that, but trust me, it had to be done. If I didn't do that, then you probably would have had to wait a whole week for this whole chapter. But whateves.

Anyways, what put me in such a happy, happy mood is that yesterday was my birthday!!! :))))) So that was exciting, and not many people forgot this year. Cough (Solar-the-Hedgehog, you still haven't said anything cuz. Thanks.)

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry though, things do get better!


	17. Black market, Baseball, and Twinkles

Chapter 17

* * *

Amy simply stood there, in complete and utter shock. "What?"

Sonic sent her another look that sent shivers down her spine. "Why would you wanna hang out with me when you've got you're 'Precious Solstice' around," he snarled. At the "Precious Solstice", he mocked a puppy face before returning to his original expression.

Amy stared at him. "What on Mobius are you taking about?"

Sonic glared at her. "You know the fact that you slapped your closest cousin over some guy. Not just any guy, SOLSTICE!!!!!"

It seemed for a moment that Amy's head grew twice its normal size. "YOU WERE SPYING ON US??????"

The poor hedgehog whimpered as he nodded. Amy then shrunk back to original size and laughed. "We got you guys good, didn't we?"

Sonic stood there, perplexed. "What?"

"Silly, we knew you guys were spying on us, so we decided to pull a prank. It didn't take very long to set up, and apparently you guys totally fell for it. It definitely took out two birds with one stone: it got you guys back for spying on us, and it got Solstice out of our way for a couple of days." After saying this, Amy giggled at Sonic's shocked expression. "Gotcha!"

"Wait, but then why did you slap Sasha? It looked like it hurt and I don't think that you would slap her hard like that just for a prank."

At this, Amy grinned widely. "It's obvious that you've never seen a soap opera. They slap each other all the time, especially on the Spanish telenovas. Do you seriously think that they actually hurt each other?"

Sonic blinked stupidly. "Uh, yeah."

"Well you're wrong. They have a special method to do that that Sasha and I have perfected over the years. It's great."

"Oh um, ok."

"Don't worry boo; you've still got a special spot in my heart."

Sonic winced at the nickname. "Amy, it's been so long since we've called each other nicknames. Why start again?"

"Why not? Does my wikkle wuvy dollie-poo not like my terms of endearment," Amy asked, smirking in the meantime.

Sonic smirked in return. "Two can play at that game, my sweet sugar-plum-honey-bunny-pal."

Amy grinned, anticipating the challenge. "Oo, you know just how to sweep me off my feet my cutesy wutesy sugary sweet bowl of dumpling buns."

"I simply can't stand next to you without a surge of love swelling deep within my soul my beautiful, wonderful, Prancing Princess of the Forest."

"Aw, my boo boo snookie-poo, I just can't stand staying away from you. You just bring out all the love in my heart my shnoodle-bum."

"Don't worry my precious, gorgeous, cuddly-wuddly, shabookadook, I'm not going anywhere." A few moments passed before Amy cracked.

"Shabookadook? Seriously Sonic, where do you get these," Amy asked while cackling.

He simply winked. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Rouge sighed. "See Knuckles, you shouldn't be embarrassed when I call you Twinkles." After a couple seconds of silence, Sasha doubled up laughing.

"Twinkles? Knuckles? Aw jeez, that's the best one yet. I really need to know where you guys get these." While she was saying the last sentence, Silver popped up behind her, and made blatantly obvious signs of displeasure.

"Hm, wait Silver you'd rather roast yourself over a fire surrounded by fangirls than have Sasha call you one of those names? I'll have to take you up on that," Knuckles said, clearly still embarrassed about Rouge's comment.

Sasha rushed over to his side. "Never," she hissed. "Those fangirls are fierce. They would do ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING if only just to have a hair of their favorite bishie."

Sonic turned and glared at her. "Speaking of which, I was looking at the back of my neck the other day and noticed that it looked like someone put HOT WAX on it, and then ripped the wax off. Then, later on that same day, I noticed that there were some 'genuine Sonic T. Hedgehog hairs' selling for a BILLION PLUS DOLLARS EACH on EBay. Care to explain?"

Sasha took out an Emory board and began to do her nails. "What are you talking about; I never did such a thing."

Sonic actually smiled during one of his and Sasha's many arguments. "I never said that you did."

She glared at him for a couple moments before sighing. "Fine, fine, you'll get half the money."

Suddenly, Janine walked into the room. "Oh my god you guys, guess what I got today. I just got some of Shadow the Hedgehog's hairs on EBay for only a billion dollars, it was such a steal." Before she could continue, Shadow glared at Sasha.

"Seriously, it wasn't me. Even though your fur is probably in much higher demand (especially over the black market), that would imply that I actually have to get some hairs from you. Although, if I do sneak into your room while you're out someday, I could manage to . . . I'll be quiet now," Sasha said.

Suddenly, Cream cleared her throat. "Well Mr. Shadow, I have to say that it was actually me. I was dared to do it a while back and take some hairs from you while you were asleep. And I just never threw them out or anything, so Miss Sasha told me that if I sold them over something called the white market (?), I would be able to get a lot of money for it. And she was right! Now I finally have enough money to pay back Sally for that bet she made. I can't believe that I bet that some team called the Yankees would win against the Red Sox, I mean, I should know by now that the Yankees SUCK. "

"Wait what? Ignore the whole black market thing and that you shouldn't bet (especially at your age), you were talking to SALLY? As in SALLY ACORN," Sasha said while grinding her teeth together.

"Wait, ignore the fact that you sold something on the black market and that you shouldn't talk to Sally Acorn, YOU BET THAT THE SOX WOULD LOSE TO THE YANKEES," Knuckles asked, incredulously.

"No, I have a friend named Sally from school who's a robin, and she has a shrine for Mr. Shadow in her room. When she found out that I knew him, she dared me at one of our sleepovers to get at least one hair for her to complete her collection of," at this Cream's voice went deeper, " 'Shadow the Hedgehog: From the Perspective of a Personal Investigator' ," Cream explained while nodding her head. "She has everything from one of his left shoes, 89 autographs, one of his special bracelets, a hair from every part of his body (she isn't kidding when she says EVERY part), three teeth, a recording of him singing in the shower, a vial of his sweat, a towel that he had once used (which is preserved in a glass box), and one of her walls has a massive portrait of Mr. Shadow. Oh, and she also has a grand total of 5,000 Mr. Shadow plushies. And yes, I did bet that the Yankees would beat the Red Sox. But now I realize the error of my ways."

Shadow's left eye twitched. "Pardon my French, but that's fucking creepy."

Cream shook her head. "It's okay Mr. Shadow, her mom has been taking her to 5 psychologists (all at the same time) for a couple months. It's been getting better. For example, she used to camp out every night outside your room just to see (and I quote) 'the beauty and wonder of God's gift to womankind'. Now I think she only goes 5 times a week."

At this, Shadow sprinted out of the house, taking Blaze with him. All anyone could hear was "Fucking fangirls . . . gotta get away . . . keep Blaze away from her . . . where to . . .HOTEL!!!" And "DON'T WORRY GIRLS, I'LL CALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

I'm so proud of myself for managing to put up a new chapter so soon. I think its almost a record. (Well, besides that time in January when I put up like three one right after another).

But anyways, chapters done, school's almost over (only about 2 months left!!!!!!), so on some days, chapters will be up, will on others, it'll take weeks to write. Sorry about that, but I won't be able to avoid it.

And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a MAJOR Sox fan, and am kind of really obsessed. It's kind of a problem, especially because one of my best friends likes the Yankees. Oh well.

In case you were wondering, although I am extremely creative, I didn't come up with all those nicknames by myself. If you want to find some of them, search 'terms of endearment' on Blackle (its just like Google, except it saves more energy) and look at all the results on the first page, especially the

./blog/terms-of-endearment/

.org/display/web/2008/02/07/terms/

and .org/wiki/Term_of_endearment

Until next time,

_KRZR24_


	18. Reunions

Chapter 18

After all that drama had occurred, the Sonic crew (sans Shadow, Solstice, and Blaze) went to the mall to continue on with their Christmas shopping. As Sasha walked along with her cousin and Janine, she sighed sadly. "What is it," Amy asked.

"I still don't know what to get Silver, and it's been what, a week now? I usually come up with great presents for people, but this time my mind's totally blank," Sasha replied with a saddened expression.

"Well, what did you get for other boyfriends as presents," Janine asked her.

"Just stuff like cologne or a gift card to RadioShack, Apple, or Best Buy."

"Then why don't you get him that," Amy asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I feel like that those aren't ENOUGH, like Silver deserves sooooo much more than some stupid gift card to some retarded technology store (no offense to those who shop frequently there), you understand?"

By now, Janine and Amy had understood VERY well what Sasha was referring to. "Ooo, you like him," Janine said in a teasing tone. Sasha blushed. "Well, I-"

"You dig him," Amy said.

"Let me-"

"You think he's sexy," Janine added.

"Can't I just-"

"You wanna luuuuuurve him," Amy slipped in.

"Will you guys-"

"You wanna jump his bones."

"Well . . . yeah." At this, all the girls laughed and walked along, not noticing that Cream and Rouge were nearby.

"Ms. Rouge. What does it mean to 'jump someone's bones'? "

An awkward silence ensued. "Don't worry about it Cream, don't worry about it."

At an undisclosed area . . .

"Shadow? Not that I don't trust your directional senses or anything, but where the hell are we," Blaze asked, after they had been wandering about a massive jungle for around two hours. "My outfit smells like road kill, my feet kill me, I'm soaked, and I'm pretty sure that something just tried to eat me. Not to mention, I bet that tree is laughing at us now that we've passed it for the TENTH TIME!"

Shadow looked back at her and gave a small, nervous smile. "Blaze, random question. What would you do if I told you we were lost?"

Blaze glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Shadow glanced back at her, fearful of his life. He heard stories from Amy about what happened when Blaze was lost/wet/stinky/narrowly avoided being eaten. All ended in the termination of a life. ". . . No."

"What the fuck happened to your Chaos Emerald? Can't you use Chaos fucking Control?"

"The emerald fell somewhere." And that's when he got tackled.

"I COULD FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR FUCKING CHAOS EMERALD YOU FUCKING T-"

For once, Shadow had to give credit to faker. If he hadn't seen the idiot pull this move on a pissed-off Amy, Shadow the Hedgehog may not have existed.

After they broke apart from the kiss, Blaze asked Shadow in a trance-like voice, "What was I saying?"

"You were telling me how much of an awesome boyfriend I am because I'm willing to give you a piggyback because you're feet are hurting," Shadow lied smoothly.

"Aw, thank you! You know Shadow, you're the best. I don't think that even Sasha's brother would do that for her."

"You mean Xavier. Course not, he's a runt," Shadow replied, still holding a grudge against the hedgehog.

"No, her older, protective brother Jason. He's a really cool guy except when he meets someone is dating Sasha . . . or Amy for that matter. Then he gives the guy a series of long complicated tests and if he comes out alive, then said guy is free to date his sister/cousin. And yet, he hasn't given Sasha a piggyback since she was 6."

As she was talking, Shadow thought to himself. _Should I tell Sonic about this . . . Nah, I'll let him figure out himself._

"Did I mention that he's coming around sometime today?"

Shadow began to laugh.

With the remaining crew . . .

"Ok you guys, Amy and I are going to the train station to pick up a couple people. Can you guys wait for us at the food court," Sasha asked.

"Sure; after all, even if you guys left right now and came back a day later, we'd still be waiting because of Sonic eating all the chili dogs," Silver joked.

"Shh, don't listen to him, he's just jealous that he can't have wait I have. I still love you," Sonic said comforting the inanimate object.

"Oo Amy, looks like you have some competition," Janine teased.

Amy simply smiled. "You wish. Watch this." Amy walked up to Sonic and pouted. "Sonic, does this mean that you love the chilidog more than me?" After saying this

Sonic switched his gaze between the chilidog and Amy. At last, he chucked the chilidog away, and hugged Amy. "Eh, have to say that I'd rather have you than that chilidog. After all, you can make me more chilidogs AND we can make out without making me look like an idiot."

At this Tails popped in. "But if you look like an idiot, you can give people an advanced warning." Everyone laughed while Sonic looked towards Tails, heartbroken.

"Tails, how could you? I thought we were friends?"

"Just because you're friends doesn't mean that he shouldn't deny the truth," Amy added.

"Et tu, Brute," Sonic asked while pretending to be stabbed to death. Everyone stopped and stared. "What? Just because I'm stupid doesn't mean that I can't have my smart moments."

Sasha quipped. "Obviously not now."

"What?"

"You just admitted that you were an idiot," Tulip added, sniggering.

"Damn it," Sonic cursed, only to be slapped in the head by Amy. "OW! What was that for?"

"There are little kids around here! You're setting a bad example," Amy scolded him. "Now they'll start swearing because they heard their role model do it, and then you'll have a ton of moms pissed off at you."

Sonic looked wildly around. Sure enough, there were many little kids surrounding the group, all staring at him with shock. "Well kids, I hope you know that swearing is always a bad thing and that," this part he added in a low whisper, "if you say you didn't hear it from me, I'll give you each $5 bucks." They all glared at him. "Fine fine, 10 each." They grinned widely, and promptly stuck out their hands. Sonic muttered as he paid them, "The things I'd do to keep up my rep . . ." while the others simply laughed at him.

After he finished with his . . . "dealings", Sasha looked at the time. "Holy shi . . . take mushrooms! They dudes have been at the train station for thirty minutes! I gotta go." With that, she dragged Amy with her, and they toke off for the station.

At the Station 2 minutes later . . .

"JASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasha shouted as she raced across the lobby to her brother.

"SASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two times larger taller than normal hedgehog replied as he sprinted towards her. They hugged each other for about two minutes before stepping back.

"Geez is that a white hair I see on your head? Getting old bro," Sasha teased.

"Girl, you still wearing diapers? And you still half my height?" Jason retorted.

"Oh, so I'll just stand around here continuing to be invisible," Amy said while she walked up to them.

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot that you were here! Come here cuz." And with that Jason encased Amy into a massive bear hug.

"J-j-Jason? C-c-can't breathe here," Amy choked out.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, just I was so excited to see you," he replied, releasing her from his iron grip.

"It's ok. Hey, have you seen the other people were supposed to bring back with us, Sash?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about them. MAY THE REAL DAWN THE HEDGEHOG/CAT, MANIC, FROST, TECK TAILS, PARAMORE, GIN HAKKI, NATALIA NEKOGAMI, KATRINA LUNA ALEXANDER SOL, LUCE, ALEXIA LUPINE, LILIUM, HIKARI YAMI, JAZMIN KIN, VIX GLENN, SHINE AND BLACKOUT PLEASE APPROACH THE LARGEST EXIT SIGN TO THE FAR RIGHT," Sasha shouted through her megaphone.

"Damn, and now I regret giving her that as a birthday gift," Jason said while he winced and uncovered his ears.

Sasha smiled innocently. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAW PRIVATE? FOR THE BACK TALK, YOU DO TWENTY PUSH-UPS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! THAT'S RIGHT, I DON'T CARE IF-"

"Aw Sasha, is that your brother?" Dawn said. "He's kind of cute."

"Have to say the same to you," Jason replied with a wink.

"But you won't stay that long if you don't BACK THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND," Manic said while glowering at Jason.

"Whoa, didn't know I was going in for taken territory. Sorry about that," Jason replied.

Sasha turned to Manic. "Hey, don't worry about it. You know Jason, he's just a flirt."

Manic answered, "Wait that's Jason? Dude, I totally didn't recognize you! When did you get taller than me?"

Jason squinted at the green hedgehog for a couple of seconds before realizing who it was. "Damn, Manic? Wow, can't believe I didn't recognize my best friend for what, 7 years. Then again, I haven't seen you for around 4 years. How'd you come here?"

"Well, Sasha knew Dawn for a while now, and me and her got together around 6 months ago, so she re-introduced me to her six-ish weeks ago. She didn't tell me anything about you though, so I thought you were pissed at me for moving."

"How could I be angry at you for moving? Wasn't your fault. But I could definitely be angry at my favorite little sister because she told me ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about you," Jason said, while glaring at Sasha for the final part.

Sasha raised her hands in her defense. "Hey, I just wanted that to be your Christmas present because you basically have everything."

Jason shook his head and reached over to ruffle up her hair. "Thanks sis."

"I greatly appreciate the fact that you completely forgot about the fact that I was coming today dearest family. Greatly appreciate it indeed," the to-smart-for-his-own-good Xavier said whilst walking to the large group.

"OMG, I'm so sorry that I-" Sasha began, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by Amy.

"COSMO? WHAT THE HELL?" Sure enough, walking beside Xavier was an adorable little plant/alien/child that ran right up to Amy.

"AMY!!!!!!!" The cute planien (plant/alien) ran up to her friend and hugged her.

* * *

So folks, that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, and have a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very good life.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

So not true, here's the rest of the chapter.

* * *

"No offense, but I though you were dead. What happened," Amy exclaimed after putting her down.

"Well, apparently the light at the end of the tunnel has been shut down because they didn't get enough funding from the Russian government, so they didn't notice that I just slipped back into my body and went right back to living! It was really cool," Cosmo explained. "But, the weird thing was that I ended up getting adopted from some really weird Japanese couple who live near Xavier. We're definitely best friends. And once I heard that Xavier was your cousin and that he was coming to see you, I just HAD to come too!" (Stuff in parentheses is Cosmo's reaction to whatever Amy says)

"Yay! OMG, you have sooooo much gossip to catch up on. Almost everybody's hooked up with someone else. Like, I'm with Sonic (Hooray!), Shadow's with Blaze (Who are they?), Rouge is with Knuckles (I knew it!), and Cream's with Tails ((a sad expression appears on her face))."

"Oh, and Silver's Sasha's bitch," Rouge said after flying in from the food court. "Everyone decided that things were too boring at the food court, so they left, and I was chosen to tell you guys. Who is everybody here?"

"Hey pretty thing, my name's Jason and I'm sure that I was chosen to rock your world," Jason said in a flirtatious manner. Before Rouge could reply, Amy laughed loudly.

"Bro, you sure know how to pick 'em. Rouge is a taken lady."

"Damn it. Where are all your single friends," Jason whined.

"You'd think that we would stop helping him out, but he's a good guy. He acts like a flirt, but that's just when he's single. He's completely devoted to a girl when he's taken. Unless of course she's a whore (cough Sally cough)," Sasha said while on the phone.

"I'd tap that," Janine replied while laughing.

"Hey, who you talking to," Jason asked.

"Oh someone. You'll just have to wait and see," Sasha teased while smiling.

"You are such a bitch sometimes," Manic said while they proceeded to walk to the guys' place.

"Do you really think she hasn't heard that one before," Alexia asked. "Just wondering, is there are car that can take our stuff for us?"

Xavier poked around in his pocket until he found a mini box. "One second," he muttered and pressed a couple buttons. "Yes!"

The box fell and began to twitch. Everyone except Xavier backed away from the package, and prepared themselves for the impact of a bomb. Instead, after about 30 seconds, they opened their eyes to find a large Hummer that could easily fit everyone and all their stuff.

"I'd been working on this invention for around 2 months. I'd never really thought that I'd have to make use of it, so rather than leave it in my lab, I just pocketed it into one of the compartments in my pants. Plus, I was working on another version because I wanted to use a more eco-friendly car."

"Oh Xavier, you're so smart," Cosmo said while hugging the boy. He turned a lovely shade of red.

Sasha turned to Amy and Rouge. "Who called it?"

Her comment went unheard. "Wait, is that Cosmo," Rouge said, staring at the planien with disbelief.

The girl smiled. "Yes it is. No worries, Amy had the same reaction." Before she could finish, she was tackled.

After a couple moments, Rouge brushed herself off. "Listen, I know I didn't really know you, and some people think that I'm a cold-hearted bitch, but I missed you as much as the other guys."

Cosmo waved it off. "It's ok. Now, can we please go home now?"

"Sure," And with that, Rouge and Sasha went and sat in the front, and everyone else sat in the back, driving off to Rouge's house.

* * *

Ok, so that's the serious end of the chapter.

Sorry for not updating for about ever. I was just drowned with homework and projects, and by the time I got to the surface, it was June 6th. But that's the chapter (which I tried to make longer than my normal ones to make up for my disappearance from the face of the Earth), and I hope you enjoyed it!

_Sincerely (sorry about never showing my face on FF for a month)_

KRZR24

PS, Any references to a hedgehog named "Prine" in my story is a typo. It's supposed to say "Prime". Sorry.


	19. Reunions Part 2

Chapter 19

"We're here," Sasha shouted as she walked into Rouge's expansive mansion.

"We brought a couple friends along with us," Amy added. Introductions were made, people reunited, and all that good stuff that happens when two groups of friends collide. Most importantly, Cream and Cosmo were reacquainted. Now Cosmo and Cream haven't exactly been BFFs. They were both cordial to each other, which was the only reason why one couldn't immediately tell that (before Cosmo's "death") they were in a huge fight over an unsuspecting Miles Prower. Cream felt entitled to Tails because she knew him longer. Cosmo however believed that Tails was in love with her. But when Cosmo "died", Cream felt bad about the bad blood between the planien and herself and amended that in heaven, Cosmo could have Tails, while Cream would have him until then.

Cosmo, in the meantime, figured that she better get back quickly to her beloved fox. Although she didn't think that Tails would ever stray in his love, she knew rabbits were a tricky, wily folk (how else would they be able to pop out of those magician hats?) and she worried that Cream may have stolen her lover's affection.

So with Cosmo's newfound knowledge that Tails and Cream were basically a couple, and with Cream's newfound knowledge that Cosmo was alive, one wonders how this meeting would go. Would Cosmo willingly give up Tails? Would Cream decide not to risk losing Tails' affection and make some garden salad right then and there? Would there be roasted rabbit for dinner?

Unsurprisingly, due to the peaceful nature of the two creatures, neither would hurt the other . . . yet. "Hi Cosmo," Cream said politely hoping either a) Cosmo ad moved on or b) even though they might like the same guy, they could still be friends.

"Hello Cream," the plant girl replied in an even tone, slightly unsure how to address her rival.

"So, how have you been doing," Cream asked.

"Pretty good. I was adopted by an elderly couple after the Metarex was destroyed, and they were really nice. Then I met Xavier, who introduced me to Sasha, and from there I learned that Sasha and Amy were related. Knowing that, I HAD to come and visit everyone here. How have you guys been?"

"Oh, we've been doing the same old, same old. We've been fighting Eggman and hanging around basically. Did you hear about all the couples," Cream asked cautiously, hoping that Cosmo might have already heard about herself and Tails, so that she wouldn't have to tell her. Cream hated giving news that might upset people.

"Yeah, I did. Amy and Sonic is probably the most exciting! Rouge and Knuckles were obvious from a mile away, but who are Blaze and Silver?"

"They came around a year after the Metarex was destroyed. They're from the future and their each other's best friend. Blaze is Shadow's girlfriend and Silver is Sasha's boyfriend."

"Cool. Oh and congratulations on you and Tails," Cosmo added offhandedly, wanting to see Cream's reaction.

The rabbit blushed. "Well, nothing's actually set in stone . . . But Cosmo, I just want to ask you something. Even though we both like the same guy, can we be friends? I felt horrible when you um . . . "died" about how we were never sincerely nice to each other, and I just want to bury the hatchet. What do you think?"

"I think . . . it's a great idea. But just because we're friends, doesn't mean that I won't make sure that I'll get my Tailsy back," Cosmo said with a smile.

"Your Tailsy? What are you talking about," Cream responded with a smile. Together they walked off, chatting happily.

Sasha, Amy, Dawn, Janine, and Rouge had watched the whole exchange. "That rabbit has a big heart," Dawn commented.

They all agreed. "If there was a girl who liked my man, I would have no interest in being friends with her," Janine said.

"Same," Rouge and Sasha agreed.

Amy however said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that I would put some sort of effort into being friends with the girl."

Sasha said one word: "Sally."

Amy shivered slightly. "Never mind." With that, the girls walked to the basement, laughing.

With the guys . . .

"Cool crib," Jason said as he walked into Sonic's house.

Manic nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't mind living here. It's almost as nice as your house."

Sonic then walked out of his room, only to see around 5 guys he didn't know in his living room, with their stuff in a huge pile. He raised an eyebrow and then asked, "You guys with Sasha and Amy?"

Everyone nodded. He sighed. "Damn, even more people. Tails, d'you know if we got any rooms to spare around here?"

The two-tailed kitsune made his way to the room. "Sonic, I already told you that we are constantly building rooms downwards towards the center of the Earth. We have enough rooms to hold at least 500 people if two split a room." Soon afterwards, he noticed the guests. "Oh, hello. I'm Miles Prower, though I usually go by the name of Tails, and this guy over here is Sonic the Hedgehog." Then he turned back to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you; whenever you have people over, before you complain, you introduce yourself." He returned to the new guys. "And you guys are . . ."

"That's Xavier, Manic, Gin Hakki, Paramore, Alex Sol, Luce, Vix-"

"Hahaha, like the stuff you put on your neck when you have a cold," Sonic said whilst laughing hysterically. He would regret it.

With lightning fast reflexes, Vix whipped out his handy dandy *insert weapon of choice* and had wrapped it around Sonic's neck. "Crack a joke like that again, and you'll be six feet under," he said, his eyes red with anger.

Sonic nodded, whimpered, and Vix (satisfied) returned to his original position: arms crossed, frowning slightly.

Jason coughed awkwardly. "Anyways, like I was saying, that's Vix, and I'm Jason. And you are . . ."

Tails offered a small smile. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. This guy over here is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Jason appeared to be thoughtful. "So you're Sonic the Hedgehog eh?"

Sonic popped his imaginary collar and replied, "The one and only."

"The same Sonic that's dating Amy Rose?"

"Yup," the idiotic hedgehog replied, not realizing how quickly this conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

"So, you're the bastard who made Amy cry throughout all these years," Jason said, still maintaining his easygoing facial expression and tone of voice.

"Uh-huh. Wait, what?" Before he could continue, he was simply punched straight through two walls.

Jason turned back to Tails. "Sorry about that. I'll pay for all the damages that'll follow once I'm through with him."

Tails merely chuckled. "Don't worry about. Things like this happen more or less every day. Sonic says something stupid, accidentally picks a fight, and ends up nearly getting blown to smithereens. This is expected behavior. Its times like these when I wonder how it's possible that he manages to save Mobius every time Eggman comes along."

At this moment, Shadow sprinted in, wildly looking around. "Has Sonic gotten beat up yet," he asked, not even trying to contain the glee in his voice.

"Nah, we're just getting started. You are . . ." Jason asked, not recognizing the new person standing in front of him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life-form, Ruler of the Universe and everything in it, Creator of all weapons, King of Video games, and-"

"The guy with the biggest ego you'll ever see," Blaze added in, as she leaped through the debris. "You must be Sasha's brother, Jason I think?"

"Don't worry sweet thang, that's a name you'll never forget," Jason replied flirtatiously, not noticing that Shadow was twitching with sheer anger.

"You'll wish I had," Blaze lazily responded, as she pointed to her furious boyfriend.

"Damn it, not again! Sorry dude, I have the bad habit of hitting on girls and not realizing that they're off limits. I'm backing off, backing off," Jason said, while Shadow's fangs returned to their hidden state.

"Good," Shadow grunted, as Sonic awakened from his daze. "What just happened?"

Jason smiled evilly. "The beginning of your torture . . ."

Back to the girls . . .

As Amy waltzed into the room, she walked smack into Janine. "Hey Jan," Amy said with a smile. "Have you seen Sash?"

The kangaroo simply shook her head. "That girl's been missing for some time now. What do you think she's doing?"

"Knowing Sasha, I have no idea," Blaze said while she walked in, smiling happily. "Her brother though, is currently beating the shit out of your boyfriend."

"Sonic's in danger," Amy visibly grew twice her size. After a minute or two, she was capable of calming her self enough to speak. "Oh well. He's dealt with Eggman before. I'm pretty sure he'll survive." She shrunk.

Sasha walked in behind Blaze, shocked. "What? No extreme blowout followed by a family feud? No crazy bellowing and going after Jason? Damn it, I thought this was going to be epic."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What have you been doing for the past three hours? I haven't heard a single word from you."

Sasha put a finger to her lips. "Top secret. Classified information."

"Is it classified enough that you won't tell your boyfriend," Silver asked as he walked in.

Sasha blushed to new shades of red. "YESYESYESYESYES." She promptly raced up the stairs, locked herself in her room, and soon afterwards furious typing could be heard.

Silver, Blaze, and Janine all looked at Amy questioningly. She shrugged. "Just because I'm her cousin doesn't mean I actually know what's going on in her brain."

"Actually, I came to you guys to talk about Sasha herself. I'm kind of in a sitch right now."

"Let me guess; you need a present for her, but you don't know what to get her cause you wanna get her something special," Rouge said casually, as she sauntered into the room.

Silver looked at her, awestruck. "How did you know?"

Rouge winked. "Let's just say you're not the only one who has this same problem."

Amy turned to him. "Why did you come to us instead of talk to the guys?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, things didn't turn out as great as I hoped."

FLASHBACK . . .

"So guys, what do you think I should get Sasha for Christmas?"

"A Tiffany's necklace."

"Too unoriginal."

"Axe."

"Too stupid."

"Snuggy."

"That's basically asking for her to kill me."

"Taylor Lautner Life-size Cut-out."

"Dude, in case you forgot, I'm her BOYFRIEND . . . And she already has that."

"Stuffed animal."

"Too cheap."

"A LIFE-SIZED stuffed animal."

". . . Really?"

"A bra."

". . . What the fuck?"

"A bra. That's what you should get her for Christmas. Lacy, red, expensive, and preferably attached with a note saying 'Can't wait to see you in it'. I've done it tons of times before."

"I've got a question Solstice. How many times did you get bitch-slapped because of that," Silver said, thoroughly creeped out.

Solstice stroked his chin. "Almost every single time. Except one time some girl's boyfriend beat me up for her. But, they always keep the bra," he said while wriggling his eyebrows.

Tails stared at Solstice in horror. "Why aren't you in jail yet?"

Solstice smiled smugly. "Bail money and bribes."

"You sick, sick person."

End Flashback . . .

"Why the hell would you go to SOLSTICE for love advice? He's the LAST person you should look to," Amy said, shaking her head in shame.

"I was DESPERATE. I still am DESPERATE. I need HELP. SO would you PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE tell me what I should get her," Silver said done on his knees.

At this, Sasha walked down the stairs and smiled. "That's such an adorable face. Just saying." Everyone immediately stopped talking and watched her grab two cookies from the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate. "Don't mind me; keep talking about whatever you were saying."

After a couple moments of silence she shrugged and walked back up the stairs. Amy, Rouge, Janine and Blaze returned their gaze to Silver, only to see that hearts had formed in his eyes. "*Sigh* She's so perfect," he said in awe. "That's why you guys HAVE to help me! If I don't get her the right gift, she'll probably dump me for some guy who can get her a freaking yacht!"

Amy opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Silver. "Don't tell me she has one of those too," he moaned. She shook her head and Silver sighed in relief.

"Her parents own one though." At that he slumped to the floor, head in his hands.

Janine leaned over to Rouge and Blaze. "Wow, he really does have it bad," she whispered to them. They nodded, grabbed Amy into their huddle and talked for about three minutes before reaching their verdict.

"Ok, so we've decided to help you, and since we figured you might come to us, we already figured out what you need to give her," Blaze said.

"Really," Silver asked, hope shining in his eyes like a beacon out in a stormy sea.

"Yup. What you have to do is write her a song," Janine said. "It's up top on most romantic things to do, along with getting a girl lingerie for her birthday." The four girls snickered.

"Are you guys serious about that? Because I have a feeling that I might be a dead man if I do that," Silver said as he gulped, trying oh-so-hard not to imagine Sasha stripped down to the bare essentials. "Dead cats, dead cats, dead cats," he muttered to himself.

"Song-writing? Yeah. That being on top of the most romantic things to do? That's true. Lingerie? Not so much," Rouge said, suppressing a laugh as Silver both seemed relieved and upset about her last statement. Blaze on the other hand glared at him.

He looked up, noticed her glare, and smiled nervously. "Not you."

"Just don't mention anything to her about it. She'll swoon with overwhelming joy. Also don't mention that you can play the guitar. You don't want to give her any hints," Amy said, pleased about the idea of having her favorite cousin serenaded to.

"! I owe you guys a huge favor," Silver said as he rushed out the door, grabbing a pencil and paper.

"Silver," Amy called out before he completely disappeared. He turned around, wondering what words of advice she was going to give him. "Just because Sasha's parents own a yacht, doesn't mean I do. Think about that when you're returning the favor," Amy said. He grinned and then turned around racing to Sonic's place, not sensing the impending doom that was awaiting him there . . .

Blaze turned around. "He's so lucky its Christmas and I feel like being nice."

Guys' Place 2 hours after Jason's arrival . . .

"Hey Jason? I think you can stop now. Normally I wouldn't advocate for the faux-hog's life, but it's a little creepy that Sonic has legitimately turned purple," Shadow said.

"Eh, I might as well stop. He looks like shit." With that, Jason drop-kicked him for the last time. He then took out a picture album from his bag and, using a red Sharpie, crossed out Sonic's picture.

"I have a question for you. Why didn't you beat him up earlier," Sin asked, having been informed of Sonic and Amy's past.

"If I had done it before the relationship started, I might have scared him into a relationship he genuinely wasn't interested in. Before a couple of months ago, I wasn't sure of his intentions and whether he actually liked her or not. And if I had done so earlier in the relationship, I might have scared him enough for him to leave her, and although I love kicking ass, I don't want to do it at the expense of my cousin's feelings. By now, he should basically be wrapped around Amy's finger, so I figured he might as well meet me, since he should get the chance to meet the rest of the fam before he gets the ring," Jason explained.

"That's pretty smart," Sin acknowledged.

"Thanks. Now have you guys seen someone who looks like this," Jason asked, pulling out a picture of Silver.

At this opportune moment, the hedgehog in question ran in. "SHADOW! I need your help! Amy, Blaze (oh, hey Blaze), and Rouge told me that the best gift for Sasha would be a love song and I know your good with music so can you help me out? You know I wouldn't normally ask you for anything cause most of the time you make me want to shit my pants, but I need your help! She's so perfect and I just need to show her how much she means to me. AND I NEED YOU MORE TONIGHT! AND I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER! AND IF YOU ONLY HOLD ME TI-I-I-I-IGHT, WE'LL BE-"

"Yes, I will help you, no I will not be your gay lover. Talk to Sonic about that," Shadow interrupted.

Among the rubble, one could hear a faint voice say, "No fucking way", and out of the debris popped out Sonic.

"Your an even faster healer than I thought," Jason said, slightly surprised that the Blue Blunder had already begun to function.

"I'm the fastest anywhere, on the controller, on the track, and in bed," Sonic boasted.

"Not according to Amy. From what I heard, your still a virgin. . . Unless of course, you've been lying to the poor soul who would easily dump your blue ass," Blaze calmly replied.

"Whose lying to me," Amy asked as she walked in.

"No one babe, I'm just bluffing," Sonic said, quick to answer before someone took another shot at his ego. She smiled before noticing the state her boyfriend was in.

"Oh my gosh Sonic, are you ok? Wait, don't answer that. The better question is how long has Jason been beating you up?"

"About two hours," Sonic whimpered pitifully, hoping to milk the situation for its worth.

"Let me help you out," Amy said, jogging over to pull him out. While doing so she said, "Jason, I'm a big girl now, I can handle myself. I appreciate the motive behind this, but you really didn't have to." She piked up the azure hedgehog and started carrying him up the stairs. "I hope you don't do the same to Silver."

Silver whimpered as Jason turned to him. "Oh, hello there. Didn't notice you. I don't think I've ever met you before," Jason said with a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Jason, Sasha's brother. And you, I presume, are Silver, Sasha's boyfriend. You seem like a nice guy, so I think we'll get along. The white hedgehog began to tremble in fear, anticipating the enormous pain he would face; it didn't help that he wasn't as fast at healing as Sonic was. Jason turned to him. "Don't worry, you haven't caused Sasha any pain, at least not that I know of, so you're safe. But watch out, cause you're on thin ice." He paused thoughtfully. "Although, you did try to beat my brother up . . . but then again, I've always tried to get Xavier to muscle up . . . I'll think about it. Anyways, is there any place I can stay around here and put my stuff away?"

With the hedgie couple . . .

"Why didn't you tell me about your older cousin," Sonic asked, wincing as Amy iced his body.

"Well, to be honest, I thought you would be too scared to date me. Two years ago, there was this guy who-"

"Wait, there was a guy in your life? Who wasn't related to you and not me," Sonic questioned.

Amy laughed. "Sonic, think about what you just said. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, _**Big**_, Vector, Espio, Charmy, _**CHRIS THORNDYKE**_, heck even _**EGGMAN**_**,** all fit that description. She paused. "But yeah, there were a couple nice guys out there who I liked well enough to go out with every now and then, mainly as friends. Eric was one of them."

"He sounds like a dick already," Sonic muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well, he was nicer to me than you were, and I thought, 'hey, maybe I could grow to like him, maybe even more that Sonic!' Don't give me that look, how was I supposed to know you liked me back then? Anyways, there was a neighborhood block party and he met Jason there. I still don't know all the specs, but he never talked to me again." She sighed. "It took so long just to get an actual date out of you, I didn't want to send you away from me screaming and running."

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing about you's gonna make me leave. Not even bad breath, cause I can always start carrying around some mints." He gave her a second to laugh. "But seriously, no matter what you and your crazy relatives do, I'm not leaving. I lo- really like you WAAAAAAAAAY too much to let you go. So don't worry, I'm here for keeps."

*Cue makeout session*

*Knock knock.* The two sprang apart and after a couple seconds, Amy regained enough of her composure to get up and open the door. "Hey Jason." Mumble, mumble. "Ok." Amy turned back towards Sonic. "Hey Sonic, Jason wants to help you out. He's training to be chiropractor, so he knows what he's doing and I trust that he won't try to kill you." She whispered, "I think he wants to apologize." She turned to go when she heard:

"Where are you going," in a panicked tone. She smiled and walked back to him.

"I'm going home to see if Sasha's not working herself to death. BUT if de wikkle baby can't start to see Mommy away for too wong, he can caw her cew phone and tawk to her. See you." She gave him a quick kiss before dashing out of his arms' reach. Her eyes twinkled as she said, "Getting slow blue, don't let Egghead see you in this state." Thus she walked out, leaving him alone.

But not for long. Jason walked in and with a smile said, "Let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Practitioner Jason Beau, Amy's cousin. And you are . . . "

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, Amy's boyfriend."

"Cool. So, for today, I'll be seeing if any of your bones will need to be readjusted. It might hurt now, but it'll feel a lot better tomorrow than if I didn't do this." He began his work in silence, but it was not for long. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Around 6-YEOWCH-months."

"Interesting. And how long have you liked her?"

"Ever since I met her."

"Why did it take you so long for you to start dating? I know she's liked you since the beginning."

"Well, I just couldn't accept the fact that I liked her. Everyone was nagging me about it, and I just wouldn't satisfy their wants to be right."

"Did you know that by doing so, you were breaking her heart on a daily basis?"

"Not then, but once I found out, I felt like the world's biggest jackass. I was walking to the beach around a month after we got together and I saw her with Rouge and Blaze. I followed them and listened to what they said. Amy was talking and she goes, 'I wish I hadn't told him, actually. The pain he's going through now isn't worth it. Seeing him like this is honestly killing me. I don't want him to think that I'm to good for him because he's the only thing I want, and his happiness is what keeps me happy'. Just knowing that made me realize that my moping wasn't doing either of us good, so I gave up on the misery act I figured if she could forgive me after all I've done to her, there's no point in moping around and hurting her even more," Sonic reflected.

Jason listened and he said, "Hmm." They fell into a silence, but a comfortable one. After a couple more minutes, Jason asked, "So, do you love her?"

"Love her? I would do anything for her! Hell, I would DIE for her," Sonic exclaimed, sitting up.

"Why won't you tell her then?"

"I don't really know. Everyday, she pours her heart out to me, but I can't do the same. You know how long it took to even admit to her that I liked her-even after she told me she loved me every day? I'm just not a guy whose used to leaving myself so vulnerable to everyone. I know she would accept me, lumps and all, but it's just hard." Sonic paused. "Are you some therapist or something?"

"Nah, I'm one of those guys who's in touch with my emotions! Helps out with the ladies," Jason said with a grin.

"In touch with your feelings or playing for the other team," Sonic joked.

"Don't push your luck," Jason responded, vindictively yanking Sonic's shoulder.

With Amy . . .

Rushing down the stairs and grabbing Blaze, Amy raced outside the door. "Why the rush, " Blaze inquired.

"Sleepover needs to be conversed," Amy huffed. "You, me, Sasha. Rouge, and Jan."

"Should I call in advance?"

"Good idea."

Within a minute, they arrived.

"Whew, I didn't know you were that fast Amy," Blaze commented.

"All those years chasing Sonic had to pay off somehow," she responded rushing up to Sasha's room, Blaze hot on her trail (pun intended). Finding everyone there she sat down and began.

" . . . And he was this close to saying he loved me! That boy will be the death of me, I love him way too much!"

"That was beautiful," Sasha said, a tear falling down her face. She reached for a tissue, but Rouge and Janine had already emptied said tissue box. She sighed heavily before remembering something. ""Um, it has been brought to my attention that some people seem to think that my boyfriend's hair looks like pot. Please tell me this isn't true." When no one commented, she put her hands to her face and moaned. "Why didn't I notice this before I fell in love with him?" The coos made her realize the mistake. "No word of this leaves the room, okay?" They nodded. "Ok, you can ask."

3 hours later

"One last question. Can we play a round of Truth or Dare," Janine asked, with a wicked smirk. After no disagreements, she began. The bottle landed on Amy before it was oh-so-conveniently twisted towards Sasha. The girl in question simply raised an eyebrow.

"Dare."

* * *

Sorry for not adding a new chapter for so long. First there was the accursed WRITER'S BLOCK (dun-dun-dun), then life got in the way, then I wrote up the story on paper, LOST THE PAPER FOR A MONTH, found it, then decided I didn't like what I wrote, rewrote a good chunk of the story, and here we are. That's legitimately what happened. BUT chapters WILL be coming up more frequently though, and I hope to finish this story by the end of this year. Note the word HOPE.

Sincerely,

KRZR24


	20. Air Vents, Coffee, and Dead Cats

POE Chapter 20

"Wakey, wakey Sasha. Its time for your close-up." Poke, poke. "come on, open those eyes so that the world can see how bad you look in the morning." Poke, poke. Poke, poke. Poke po-

CRACK

WOO

CSSH

BOOM

" . . . Ow."

Step, wince. Step, wince. Step, wince. Step, wince.

"Sonic. Its 9 AM. How on earth did you get hurt already?"

"Well Tails, I was going on my morning run, just taking my sweet time, when all of the sudden, I got attacked by mechs. They all took shots at me, but I was waaaaaaaay too quick. A couple shots nicked me, but it didn't do any damage; then Metal Sonic came and we had this epic battle - that I won by the way - and it was really intense and-"

"You tried to wake up Sasha, didn't you."

"Yeah."

"Amy's told you plenty of times that Sasha's even more dangerous asleep than when she's awake, because she can't fully control what she's doing . . . Wait, you didn't leave the house."

"Yeah, I didn't."

"Then how did you manage to try to wake her up?"

Smug grin. "She's in Silver's room. I was gonna ask for some batteries for the Wii motes ("They're rechargable!" "Yeah, but I couldn't wait." Audible slap.) when I saw them together and I decided to get revenge on her."

"Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever listen to Amy?"

"Usually. But then I forget what she says when we stop talking."

"What do you mean by 'when we stop' . . . oh."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, if you wanted to get revenge on Sasha, wouldn't you take a picture of them sleeping?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, its too late," the fox said, motioning to the figure walking down the stairs. "Or not."

Shadow gave them a weird look. "I don't even wanna know." He walked over to the cupboards. "Goddamnit! Where are the fucking Lucky Charms? Fuck this, I'll just grab some coffee."

"Noses for who has to tell Shadow we ran out," Tails said, his finger already on his nose.

"Damn," Sonic said, bracing himself for the oncoming pain. Luckily for him, it never came.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? How the hell do you use up 50 pounds of coffee in a week? Which of you shitheads got a hold of my secret stash? You know what? Fuck this bullshit, I'm out. I'll be at the fucking grocery store, don't call me, cuz I'll shoot your balls off."

SLAM!

"Jeez, someone's tense," Sonic joked.

BOOM. "Don't fucking test me, okay? I've got more guns than the goddamn KGB, okay?"

SLAM!

"Do you realize how close you were to having the reproductive capabilities of the Jonas Brothers?"

" . . . Yes. Luckily the boys made it out alright," Sonic muttered, still in shock.

10 minutes later . . .

"That'll fucking teach you to keep your damn store stocked with coffee, all right?" Shadow stormed out of the now-leveled grocery store.

"Excuse me, sir," said a young, innocent, female robin.

"WHAT?"

"I have some coffee brewing at home if you'd like some. In fact, its probably ready right now."

"Take me to this oasis," Shadow said, drooling for some fresh coffee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

""Here we are," the chipper bird said, handing Shadow a mug.

"Thanks kid, you don't know how much I needed this." Sip. "Hey, this isn't-" THUMP.

"No Shadow, this isn't coffee. Instead, its a powerful drug that quickly renders people unconscious. Sally calls it "The Sleeper". And now, you are in Sally's hands, and Sally can complete her bishie collection, 'Shadow the Hedgehog: From the Perspective of a Personal Investigator', and Sally is now the most blessed of fangirls because now Sally not only treasures, loves, and stalks the bishie, but now Sally OWNS the bishie! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sally dear, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um, nothing mother! I'm just, um doing a school project."

"Ok dear! Have fun."

The crazed fangirl quickly dragged the unconscious hedgehog into her dark and cavernous lair, or what her parents called the basement. DUN-DUN-DUN.

WAIT A SECOND. WHY WERE SASHA AND SILVER IN THE SAME BED?

December 20th, 11:45 PM

"I dare you to sneak into Silver's room and take a picture of you two snuggling up together," Janine said.

Sasha moaned, "You are cruel."

Janine shrugged. "Either Silver or Solstice."

"Don't even say that name around here; its considered a curse."

10 minutes later . . .

"You sure you want to do this," Amy whispered.

"Dahling, you know I never say no to a dare," Sasha responded.

"Ok, then."

"You ready," Rouge asked.

"Yup."

"Don't forget, no pics you wouldn't want your mom to see," Janine said, winking.

"Shut up," the hedgehog replied, blushing. She stepped out of the car and dashed to the side of the house, careful not to be sighted. Scurrying across the walls, she quickly crawled into the nearest air vent. Moving along rather quickly, her good luck ended when the vent began to moan. Realizing it could collapse at any second, she jumped down into a random room. Taking stock of her surroundings, she slowly looked around. A pile of dirty laudnry about the size of Mt. Everest, a bunch of poorly wrapped Christmas gifts, and . . . Solstice lying commando in his bed (all the guys in my story wear some sort of clothing). "Oh my god," Sasha nearly heaved at the sight and hurried out of the room. She navigated the house rapidly, searching for her destination. "Well, that's obvious," she said as she saw the door labeled "Silver's Room". Carefully, Sasha opened the door, smiling as she saw her sleeping boyfriend. He's so cute when he sleeps, she thought to herself as she approached him, hoping that he covered up a bit more than Solstice did. Curiosity eating away at her, she lifted the covers to find quite a surprise; he had on boxer briefs, but no shirt, and he was toned! Sure, he was no Jacob White (Vampires Suck), but still, it was quite impressive. Blushing slightly, she got into the bed and slowly edged toward his sleeping form. She literally felt a shock go through her as she touched him; unlike in her favorite movies however, this was partially due to static electricity. Her body subconsciously moved towards the warmth in the slightly cold room. As she pulled out her camera, Silver stirred in his slumber. Freezing, she made no move to stop him as he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Damning the blush she knew was on her face, she quickly completed her quest before trying to leave. But of course (this being a part romance fic), his grip on her was too tight. "Silver, I've got to go," Sasha whispered, gently tugging at his hand.

"But you're so soft," he mumbled and she stiffened. It took a minute or two for her to realize that he was asleep. She laughed quietly before trying to get out again. This time, it worked, and she stealthily made it to the window and was about to climb out and escape, when all of the sudden, it glowed green and slammed shut. "¿Dónde crees que vas?" (Where do you think you are going?) He sauntered up to her and the wide-eyed girl kept backing up until she hit the wall. Sleeping Silver then trapped Sasha's head between his arms and bent forward. "¿Crees que puede vals dentro y fuera de mi cuarto sin darme un poco de algo para recordarte?" (Do you think you can waltz in and out of my bedroom without giving me a little something to remember you by?) As Sasha stared at him, completely baffled, he picked her up for a passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart, she said, "I have no idea whatever the hell you said, but I like it." However, this side of Silver was rather short-lived, since he carried her over to the bed and promptly resumed his peaceful slumber. "Well then, that was weird," Sasha spoke aloud. Noticing that both the window and now the door were glowing a strange neon green, she resigned herself to the situation (which, really and truly wasn't that bad a place to be in) and fumbled around the room until she found some of Silver's clothes she could change into; the clothes she was currently wearing weren't exactly sleep-friendly. So, with rapid speed, she was soon wearing an old T-shirt and some plaid boxers. She was about to lie down on the ground, when suddenly, she felt a pair of arms pick her up.

"No, no, eso no es suficiente. Encima de la cama que usted vaya," (No, no, that won't do. Onto the bed you go) her boyfriend said, swooping her up and gently laying her on the bed before snuggling up against her and returning to his sleep.

"Ooooookay, I guess I'm on the bed," Sasha said before quickly falling asleep.

9:00 AM, December 21st

Funny, I've never felt this comfy before, Silver thought as he stretched out. Bumping his hand against a solid object, he felt around, poking and prodding. Suddenly, his hand was painfully bent backwards. He could hear a faint voice chanting. "STOP! Don't touch me there! This is my personal square! R-A-P-E! Get the hell away from me!" He was immediately flipped and landed face-down on the floor. Groggily lifting himself up, his eyes met an interesting sight. Sasha. Asleep. In his room. On his bed. Wearing his clothes.

"Dead cats, dead cats, dead cats, I thought his only happened on Texts From Last Week! 'I last remember going home alone. When I wake up, my girlfriend's in my bed, wearing my clothes." Muttering to himself, he didn't notice Sasha stirring and opening her eyes. Sitting up and stretching, she saw her boyfriend and explained why she was there, not realizing the slight change in her outfit . . .

"Oh. Hey, Silver. Sorry for the surprise. It's just that last night the girls dared me to sneak into your room and take a couple pictures, and I got really tired and fell asleep. Oh, but before that, I changed into some of your clothes to get more comfy. You don't mind do you?" Not wanting to embarrass her boyfriend, she took out the interesting highlights of the night.

"N-n-n-no, n-not a-a-at all! I'm j-j-just g-g-gonna go sh-shower really fast," Silver stammered, rushing out of the room. Two seconds later, he raced back in and grabbed his towel, studiously avoiding eye contact.

"Huh. Wonder what got his boxers tied up in a knot." She shivered as a cold wind blew past and looked down. "Oh. That would make sense." While stretching, the slightly baggy shirt had moved in a southern direction, giving anyone nearby an ample view of her . . . well . . . yeah.

Thank you, thank you very much. Sorry if the Spanish in this chapter is abysmal; I just used Google Translate. Oh, Foxlord14, I had already written this chapter by the time I got your review, so I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't stick your OC in, but I promise Frost will make an appearance next chapter.

Speaking of next chapter, here's a preview:

"So you could be my grandfather," Sonic said, looking dubiously at the new arrival.

"Theoretically, yes," the newcomer responded.

"But you look like you could be my brother."

"Yeah."

"But your old enough that you could be my grandpa."

"Yes, Sonic."

" . . . But you look like you're my age."

*Sigh* "Exactly."

" . . . But-"

"Sonic, just get it through your narrow-minded brain, damn it! He just looks a lot younger than he actually is," Sasha shouted, her left eye twitching.

" . . . But-"

"Let's leave hun, before Sasha decides that castrating you won't effect our relationship."

"Silly puddycat, did you really think that you could escape my evil lair of DOOM with the BISHIE? Don't you know that since I am the bishie's personal investigator, I know everything about the bishie, including his girlfriend's weaknesses?"

"When you say it like that, you don't sound half as creepy as you actually are."

"Silence, indolent puddycat! You underestimated the enemy, and now it will cost you your life! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sally? Why are you laughing manically?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to test out what it feel like to laugh like that. Nothing's up Daddy!"

"Ok honey! Dinner will be ready in about half an hour!"

That's all folks! Until next time.

_KRZR24_


End file.
